


Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Group Chat Ver.

by idaate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Group Chat Fic, Multi, No Spoilers, Tags will be added as the fic goes on, alternative universe, but nothing extreme!!, everyone is happy, non-despair verse, texting fic, this will be a completely spoiler free fic for ndrv3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/pseuds/idaate
Summary: piano protagaddedsherlock, itsamystery.mp3, robotfucker69, Boom Boom I Am A Prince,and 11 others to the group chat.piano protaghas renamed the group chat from‘Untitled Group Chat’to‘Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Group Chat Ver.’piano protag:hello everyone!! i figured that we should have a group chat in order to keep things organized and whatnot?? besides this will help us grow in our FRIENDSHIP!!!!sherlock:Thank you, Akamatsu-san!kawoshin:ah, hello everyone!itsamystery.mp3:What’s up everyone welcome to my Minecraft Let’s Play Channelsuperiorlesbian:die ugly





	1. It's the Beginning of the Year, so Let's Work Hard and Forge Friendships That Will Last a Lifetime!

**Author's Note:**

> There are several things to note here: 
> 
> This takes place in a non-despair verse, where the cast of NDRV3 enters Hope's Peak Academy as the 79th Class; or, the class that would theoretically get accepted a year after the class of the cast of DR1, and two years after the cast of SDR2.
> 
> The Japanese school year starts in the beginning of April, so at this beginning of this fic, everyone is several weeks into the beginning of the school year, at the end of April.
> 
> The screen names of the cast are listed below, but may be changed throughout the story:
> 
> kaede: piano protag  
> shuichi: sherlock  
> amami: itsamystery.mp3  
> miu: robotfucker69  
> ouma: Boom Boom I Am A Prince  
> kiibo: kiibo  
> gonta: Big Friendly Giant  
> hoshi: hoshi352847  
> kirumi: KillMe  
> angie: nyangie  
> himiko: ✨ rhimiko ✨  
> tenko: superiorlesbian  
> kaito: man in the moon  
> maki: MakiHarukawa  
> tsumugi: kawoshin  
> shinguji: shit goo jeez  
> Follow me on tumblr at idaate.tumblr.com !

 

_ [ April 28th ] _

_ [ 23:43 ] _

 

**_piano protag_ ** _ added  _ **_sherlock, itsamystery.mp3, robotfucker69, Boom Boom I Am A Prince,_ ** _ and 11 others to the group chat. _

 

**_piano protag_ ** _ has renamed the group chat from  _ **_‘Untitled Group Chat’_ ** _ to  _ **_‘Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Group Chat Ver.’_ **

 

**piano protag:** hello everyone!!

**piano protag:** this is the one and only kaede, if you weren’t able to distinguish from the username !!

**piano protag:** i figured that we should have a group chat in order to keep things organized and whatnot?? besides this will help us grow in our FRIENDSHIP!!!!

**nyangie:** angie raises her glass to that!!

**sherlock:** Thank you, Kaede-san!

**kawoshin:** ah, hello everyone!

**itsamystery.mp3:** What’s up everyone welcome to my Minecraft Let’s Play Channel

**superiorlesbian:** die ugly

**itsamystery.mp3:** WOAHHH

**robotfucker69:** FHDSJFKJSDFKJSDJK

**robotfucker69:** KFDJSGUUGI  RGIGIF

**robotfucker69:** II FD FDISIMM I?/?!/

**man in the moon:** IM WEHZIENG 

**robotfucker69:** TH ER E  ARE  RTEARS  COMGIN OUT OF NMY  EYES

**itsamystery.mp3:** i came out here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so fuckign attacked right now..

**MakiHarukawa:** That’s a dead meme. You should really get with the program.

**itsamystery.mp3:** okay i’m gonna be honest out of all the people in this chat that i expected to call me out on that you were not one of them.

**itsamystery.mp3:** also why is your username so bland ‘MakiHarukawa’ like even shirogane has a better username than you and it’s a ship name

**kawoshin:** i

**kawoshin:** im not quite certain whether i should be offended by that or not.

**kawoshin:** the fact that you could distinguish who i was so quickly was impressive, admittedly

**kawoshin:** also are you familiar with kawoshin?

**itsamystery.mp3:** ANYWAY

**Big Friendly Giant:** Hello, everyone! This is Gonta Gokuhara, your resident Super High-School Level Entomologist! I’m so pleased to see that we’re all finally obtaining each other’s contact information, and that we can communicate with each other in a more efficient manner! I look forward to the upcoming school year, and the friendships that will be inevitably forged along the way!

**itsamystery.mp3:** ..

**itsamystery.mp3:** shit now i just feel bad

**piano protag:** i created the chat and looked away literally just to get a glass of water and this is the stuff you guys pull

**sherlock:** I’m sorry, Kaede-san.

**piano protag:** why are you apologizing i wasn’t directing that at you but now i’m honestly alarmed

**itsamystery.mp3:** i’m alarmed that his name is sherlock

**sherlock:** I really don’t see the issue with my screen name. It’s easy enough to identify me and I believe that is what counts the most. In addition, Sherlock Holmes is a riveting tale! I really do hope that I can hone my skills so that they may one day amount to his prowess.

**itsamystery.mp3:** alright you know what ill accept your reasoning i was afraid you were a superwholock

**sherlock:** whats superwholock

**kiibo:** Who is robotfucker69

**robotfucker69:** FKDJSKFDKSFKJDSJK

**man in the moon:** HOLL Y SHIT !

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** YEEASS S S   BOYZZZ!!!! WELCOME TO HOPES’ PEAK MOTHERFUC KERRSSS OUMA KOKICHI IS IN THE HOUSE !!!!!  

**itsamystery.mp3:** what the fuck

**piano protag:** i am regretting this decision immensely

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** no this is the best group chat himikos been a part of

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** it’s the only group chat you’ve been a part of

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** fuck you

**kiibo:** My question was not answered

**Big Friendly Giant:** By process of elimination, and considering the association with our talents, I might assume that the user ‘robotfucker69’ might be Miu Iruma?

**man in the moon:** i never expected Gonta-kun to have to say something so vile

**man in the moon:** iruma you’ve tainted him

**robotfucker69:** fuck you

**kiibo:** Iruma-san can i please request that you change your username i’m not sure if it’s appropriate for a school setting

**robotfucker69:** no screen name changes we die like men

 

**_robotfucker69_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_robotfricker69_ **

 

**kiibo:** I suppose that will have to suffice for the moment

**superiorlesbian:** i’d much rather die like a woman

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** no one asked you

**superiorlesbian:** okay yeah you know when i said amami was ugly well you’re like a thousand times more ugly

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i’ve been wounded

**shit goo jeez:** What a wonderful display in the interaction of human race!

**itsamystery.mp3:** youre a human too please dont refer to the rest of us as humans it makes it sound like you arent one

**nyangie:** yeah angie finds it kind of creeeeepyyy sheesh

**shit goo jeez:** My apologies, nishishi!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** what the fuck thats my laught youre a laugh stealer

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** also why did you write out a laugh in a message

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** this is only making you seem more creepy by the second

**shit goo jeez:** I suppose I am a rather strange and mysterious person, then?

**itsamystery.mp3:** i see how it is

**itsamystery.mp3:** stealing my spotlight

**piano protag:** to be fair you are kind of pushing it by purposefully hiding your talent from everyone

**sherlock:** Yes, I admit I found it thought provoking at first but now it...is really not all that interesting.

**sherlock:** Ouma-san and Shinguji-san are far more ‘mysterious’.

**itsamystery.mp3:** i came out here to have a good time but im honestly feeling so attacked right now

**MakiHarukawa:** Watch yourself.

**itsamystery.mp3:** whAT THE HELL

**itsamystery.mp3:** also are we gonna comment on the fact that shinguji’s screen name is shit goo jeez

**itsamystery.mp3:** i thought it would be something more aesthetically pleasing 

**nyangie:** alright you know what same

**itsamystery.mp3:** THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

**shit goo jeez:** The human mind is a beautiful, wonderful, and complex thing.

**itsamystery.mp3:** i’m still judging you

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** speaking of judgement

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** tomatoes

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** opinions

**nyangie:** they’re ok!!

**sherlock:** I personally am neutral to them.

**Big Friendly Giant:** Bugs like them!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** not what i was looking for but fair enough

**kawoshin:** i tried using them as fake blood once but it was a really bad idea

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** yumeno is eh on tomatoes but ketchup is good

**kiibo:** I cannot eat tomatoes so i am not able to supply a sufficient answer to this topic

**itsamystery.mp3:** love them especially ketchup

**KillMe:** Similar to Yumeno-san, I find them disgusting. However, I am not opposed to sauces that may contain it, such as ketchup.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i was gonna try and remove you from this chat but then i realized that despite being the shsl supreme leader im not the supreme leader of this chat which is honestly quite disappointing

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i’m glad that this was the first thing you said in this chat tho

**piano protag:** oh hi kirumi chan!!

**KillMe:** Hello, Kaede-san.

**sherlock:** Are you alright, Tojo-san? Your screen name is quite concerning.

**itsamystery.mp3:** i mean same

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_kill me (the sequel)_ **

 

**kill me (the sequel):** huzzah

**sherlock:** ...please, change it back.

 

**_kill me (the sequel)_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_itsamystery.mp3_ **

 

**sherlock:** Thank you.

**KillMe:** I am fine, Shuichi-san, though the thought is appreciated.

**sherlock:** If you’re certain?

**KillMe:** Of course.

**sherlock:** I am here should you need to contact me through private messaging!

**superiorlesbian:** i’m a far better option than him tojo chan

**sherlock:** I think she can go to the both of us in times of distress.

**superiorlesbian:** no go fuck yourself

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** harsh?? sherlock is probably the purest out of anyone here except for like gonta and kiibo

**superiorlesbian:** you heard me

**sherlock:** I don’t think this is the attitude that should be kept in a situation where our classmate’s health is at risk…! Please, be kinder!!

**KillMe:** If it really is any concern, please know that it’s a play on my own name; the name ‘Kirumi’ sounds a lot like the English phrase ‘Kill Me’.

**KillMe:** And, if I am to be completely honest, dealing with some of you makes me wish for death as an alternative.

**robotfricker69:** HFDSFKDSFKJSDJKFJ F  

**robotfricker69:** FUCKIGN  W AS TED

**man in the moon:**  IMM SCREAMGIN

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** why do you two only talk in keyboard smashes

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** kaito you’ve only made comments that follow iruma’s and make completely no sense whatsoever.

**superiorlesbian:** he’s an inferior disgusting boy

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** admittedly that’s getting a bit overused tenko chan...

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ****  
tenko: opens her mouth   
us: we get it you’re gay

**superiorlesbian:** like you’re one to talk

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** touche

 

**_hoshi352847_ ** _ has left the group chat. _

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has added  _ **_hoshi352847_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** don’t think you’re gonna be able to escape that easy

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WHAT THE HELL HOSHI !!!!!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** no leaves the chat we die like men.

**MakiHarukawa:** I don’t think anyone has a right to judge his decision in the slightest. I would have left this chat had Kaede-chan not been the one to make it, with good intentions.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** so you’re not staying for me? :((((

**MakiHarukawa:** If anything, your presence only drives me further and further away with time.

**MakiHarukawa:** I am only increasingly tempted to leave, honestly.

**kiibo:** No please stay harukawa-san

**man in the moon:** DONT LEA V EME  HERE !!!

**MakiHarukawa:** I wasn’t going to.

**shit goo jeez:** Another dazzling example of the human mind at work!

**MakiHarukawa:** nvm

 

**_MakiHarukawa_ ** _ has left the group chat. _

 

**_piano protag_ ** _ has added  _ **_MakiHarukawa_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**piano protag:** NO LEAVING!!!!!

**piano protag:** this is supposed to be something that we can SUPPORT each other with!!

**piano protag:** a friendship thing!!

**piano protag:** everyone here is friends, and we have to get through high school together!!! 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** wow you guys consider me your friend??!?!?!

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** eh

**superiorlesbian:** no

**man in the moon:** no

**MakiHarukawa:** No.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** D’:

**piano protag:** guys.

**Big Friendly Giant:** I think you’re decent sometimes, Ouma-san!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** the fact that even gonta can’t find it in himself to say something that positive about me really cuts deep

**KillMe:** Had you kept your room tidier, you might’ve received a vote of positivity from me.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** >____>;;

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ;n;;;;;

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i miss having friends

**itsamystery.mp3:** don’t worry ive got your back bro

**kiibo:** Despite you asking about robot genitalia, you’re not particularly horrible, i suppose

**sherlock:** You don’t cheat off other’s homework despite my initially suspecting so! You’re a kinder person than you appear at a first glance.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** aw, thanks guys!!! <3

**robotfricker69:** shout out to the fact that the only people who have kokichis back are his boyfriends

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** yea i was gonna say

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** HFKJDKJFDSJ  IMM

**itsamystery.mp3:** JDJG  GJ V IEFIMDFVMM

**kiibo:** I am not dating ouma-san

**sherlock:** I’m not either.

**itsamystery.mp3:** i wasnt but now that you bring it up………………..

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i

**itsamystery.mp3:** ;))))

**kiibo:** ;00

**kiibo:** ;)

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I?!?!?!??!?!???! 

**robotfricker69:** HW A TH THE FUCK

**robotfricker69:** ET TU, KIIBO???

**kiibo:** What does semi colon close parenthesis mean

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** its a winky face on its side

**sherlock:** ;) See? The ; are the eyes and the ) is the smile.

**kiibo:** Oh

**kiibo:** ;)

**kiibo:** It’s winking!

**kiibo:** ;)))

**kiibo:** Look at it

**kiibo:** ;))))) ;)) 

**kiibo:** ;) ));)

**kiibo:** ;) ;) ;)

**kiibo:** ;0

**kiibo:** Whoops

**kiibo:** ;)

**nyangie:** this is super cute somehow waaah

**piano protag:** i appreciate all of the support for kokichi over here!!

**kiibo:** No problem ;)

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i’m not one of your charity cases kaede chan

**sherlock:** I feel like you shouldn’t be dissing on Kaede-san right now, especially considering she’s on your side?

**MakiHarukawa:** I never expected Akamatsu-san to betray me like this.

**itsamystery.mp3:** team maki or team kokichi vote now on your phones

**superiorlesbian:** MAKI

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** maki

**nyangie:** probs makichan sorry kichi

**man in the moon:** maki

**Big Friendly Giant:** Team Maki, preferably.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE SIDES GONTA

**Big Friendly Giant:** Oh, am I not? Apologies.

**superiorlesbian:** no youre allowed to dont listen to that shitstain gonta

**superiorlesbian:** ill consider you decent if you stick with team maki

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** this is blackmail

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** abuse

**itsamystery.mp3:** i’ve got you team kokichi

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :D

**man in the moon:** team maki all the way

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** D:

**piano protag:** i was gonna join team maki but honestly i’m gonna join team kokichi out of pity

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I DONT NEED YOUR HANDOUTS

**KillMe:** You probably do, actually.

**KillMe:** And while I’m at it, Team Maki.

**shit goo jeez:** Team Kokichi! Ouma is an incredibly intriguing person.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i honestly dont know if i awnt you on my side

**kiibo:** i will refrain from voting

**kawoshin:** Team kokichi

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ?!?!??!?!?!? THIS WAS UNEXPECTED

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** THANK YOU SHIROGANE

**kawoshin:** you’ve got the same taste in ships that i do so i’m kind of obligated tbh

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** .

**itsamystery.mp3:** LMAOOOOOOOOO

**robotfricker69:** IS THIS TRUE?!?!??!

**kawoshin:** one time i saw kokichi leaving the library but forgetting to sign out of the computer! i signed him out as a small favor, and he had left the ao3 search box open.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ……...

**kawoshin:** in the required search terms was the phrase ‘kawoshin’, which made me rewatch neon genesis evangelion again, which it’s why my username at the moment! truly, a delightful and thought provoking series.

**kawoshin:** you would like it immensely, shinguji-san!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i want to die

**robotfricker69:** IM PSISIGN

**robotfricker69:** TEAM KOKICHI!!!!!!!!!!

 

**_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ has left the group chat. _

 

**_robotfricker69_** _has added_ ** _Boom Boom I Am A Prince_** _to the group chat._

 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** do it kill me take me out in one shot

**itsamystery.mp3:** im breaking up with you kokichi

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** KILL ME IN ONE SHOT BETTER MAKE IT HURT BETTER MAKE IT COUNT

**MakiHarukawa:** Gladly.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** le ave me alone :((((

**piano protag:** you know what this entire group chat is out of control

**itsamystery.mp3:** my life is out of control

**nyangie:** ha ha same

**itsamystery.mp3:** angie coming in with that sweet support

**piano protag:** its 1 am

**piano protag:** school is tomorrow

**itsamystery.mp3:** and? time flies when you’re having fun

**itsamystery.mp3:** also you created this group chat like fifteen minutes to midnight

**itsamystery.mp3:** so if anyone’s to blame for us staying up late its probably you

**itsamystery.mp3:** sorry kaede chan :(

**piano protag:** i

**man in the moon:** hate to admit it but he’s got a point

**KillMe:** I would like to sleep, but my phone keeps on buzzing due to notifications from this chat.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** yea seconded

**nyangie:** thirded

**sherlock:** Fourthded.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** that isnt a word fricker

**sherlock:** Oh

**piano protag:** is this what betrayal feels like

**Big Friendly Giant:** One way or another, Gonta is going to sleep! I hope that everyone here has pleasant dreams, and that tomorrow makes for a grand new day!

**kiibo:** Sweet dreams gonta ;)

**shit goo jeez:** Sweat dreams!

**itsamystery.mp3:** sweat

**nyangie:** sweat

**kiibo:** Sweat? ;)

**superiorlesbian:** sweat

**Big Friendly Giant:** Sweat.

**itsamystery.mp3:** GONTA GETTING SAVA GEE OOOOOH SHIT!!! TAKE THAT GOO JEEZ

**nyangie:** angie is probably gonna sleep too though

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** himiko will too!

**piano protag:** you know what this chat has caused me enough grief 

**piano protag:** im going to sleep

**piano protag:** but this will definitely be discussed tomorrow

**piano protag:** mark my words

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** oooo im shaking in my boots~~!

**sherlock:** Goodnight, Kaede-san!

**itsamystery.mp3:** goodnight!!!

**kiibo:** Sleep well everyone ;)

 

_ [ April 29th ] _

_ [ 02:13 ] _

 

**_robotfricker69_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_robotfucker69_ **

 

_ [ April 29th ] _

_ [ 07:53 ] _

 

**kiibo:** Iruma-san, please do not do this


	2. Now That We Know Each Other Somewhat, Let's Participate In A Movie Night Together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad plans a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over twice the length of the first chapter have fun.

_ [ May 1st ] _

_ [ 17:21 ] _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** movie night

**itsamystery.mp3:** movie night

**itsamystery.mp3:** movie NIGHT

**sherlock:** I thought this chat had died?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** its been like barely a day since someone talked here

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i wouldnt consider that dead

**man in the moon:** i wish it had died

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** himiko can work magic but killing this chat is beyond my abilities

**itsamystery.mp3:** haters

**itsamystery.mp3:** i thought you said this was the best gc uve ever been in

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** I’ve Matured

**itsamystery.mp3:** in 24 hours.

**Big Friendly Giant:** I’m glad that this chat didn’t die, personally! Talking with you all is certainly one of the highlights of my day!

**piano protag:** GONTA YOURE GOING TO MAKE ME CRY

**Big Friendly Giant:** Oh, I’m terribly sorry I...I did not intend to upset you with that.

**piano protag:** NO!!!

**piano protag:** THEYRE GOOD TEARS

**piano protag:** GOOD!!!!! TEARS

**itsamystery.mp3:** gonta confirmed #toogood and #toopure for this world

**itsamystery.mp3:** kaede confirmed as a MONSTER

**piano protag:** ;n;;;;;;

**kawoshin:** but you had brought up a movie night, rantarou-san?

**itsamystery.mp3:** yea yea!

**itsamystery.mp3:** i was thinking to myself

**itsamystery.mp3:** “wow, a lot of people hate ouma kun! maybe we can have a movie night to make him feel more included, considering he might get lonely and depressed if we dont?”

**itsamystery.mp3:** thus, here i am!

**itsamystery.mp3:** plus kirumi already seems depressed we dont need another sad person :(

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i dont know how to feel right now

**itsamystery.mp3:** SEE GUYS HES SO OVERWHELMED BY THIS FOREIGN AFFECTION HES NOT SURE HOW TO REACT

**kiibo:** I think its a good idea ;)

**nyangie:** a movie night would be fun!!

**piano protag:** im for it

**piano protag:** not for kokichis sake though

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i thought you were team kokichi

**piano protag:** eh loyalties can change

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** D:

**robotfucker69:** what movie would we see though

**itsamystery.mp3:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**itsamystery.mp3:** uuUUUUUHHHHHHHHH

**sherlock:** A hard question, to be sure

**man in the moon:** idc what we watch personally

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** THE BEE MOVIE

**man in the moon:** I Take It Back

**superiorlesbian:** i thought i couldnt hate boys more

**nyangie:** whats the bee movie

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** trust himiko you dont want to know

**Big Friendly Giant:** !!! I love the Bee Movie!!!! I can tell you!!!!!

**Big Friendly Giant:** It’s about this bee who doesn’t agree with the Society of the bee colonies, so he ventures into the outside world where he meets this human woman! He finds out that the humans have been stealing their honey and selling it without permission, and so and the woman try to get the bees’ honey back! It’s a well-crafted tale with humour and wit, and really has the potential to become a classic in the near future!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** how can you make me feel emotion over the bee movie all of a sudden

**kiibo:** I have yet to see it but gonta-san makes it sound incredible ;)

**sherlock:** I suppose it’s incredible in...a sense?

**MakiHarukawa:** I am conflicted. Ouma suggested the title, and I despise him, but Gonta obviously loves the film, and I probably trust Gonta more than myself.

**itsamystery.mp3:** gonta is the real mvp

**shit goo jeez:** Isn’t the bee movie the one where there’s an interspecies relationship? 

**shit goo jeez:** The bee and the woman went on a date in the bee’s dream, after all, and the woman left her husband to support the bee.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** FHKJ HJKJGD

**robotfucker69:** SHIT GOO JEEZ LEAVIGN GONTA WASTED WHAT A MONSTER!!!!

**robotfucker69:** top ten saddest anime deaths

**Big Friendly Giant:** I did not see much of an evidence of an interspecies relationship myself…?

**sherlock:** Perhaps we should consider other options…

**itsamystery.mp3:** alright so we’ve got the bee movie

**itsamystery.mp3:** what else

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** unfriended

**KillMe:** If anyone likes that movie unironically, I will unfriend you myself.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** FHFGHVHBHN HAVE U SEEN THTA MOVIE KIRUMI

**KillMe:** Unfortunately, I have.

**KillMe:** I do not understand the appeal in the slightest. It’s not scary and the attempts to imitate ‘kids’ and ‘pop culture’ are laughable, at best. And there’s no real twist. Everyone just dies, we know who committed the act in the first place, and then we find out that the ‘creepy intruder’ of the group chat was just the ghost of the victim. Really, quite bland.

**itsamystery.mp3:** gonta and kirumi the real movie critiques of this chat

**robotfucker69:** admittedly i think gontas more of a movie apologist than anything else

**robotfucker69:** and kirumi just hates movies in general

**KillMe:** Not true; I do enjoy some films.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** oh?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** such as?

**KillMe:** ‘Hachi’ was well crafted, in my opinion.

**itsamystery.mp3:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**itsamystery.mp3:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**piano protag:** THATS SUCH A SAD FILM?!?!?!!!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** thats like one of the few movies i cried in

**itsamystery.mp3:** youve cried like 7 times this year already and we’re barely a month in

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** BUT THOSE ARE LIKE

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** FAKE TEARS!!!!!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I CRIED REAL TEARS OVER THAT MOVIE

**KillMe:** I did as well.

**piano protag:** if u didnt cry during that youre a monster

**shit goo jeez:** I didn’t.

**piano protag:** my point still stands

**man in the moon:** wasted

**superiorlesbian:** i refuse to watch that movie again

**itsamystery.mp3:** well we are running out of options guys

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** cars

**itsamystery.mp3:** no

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** cars 2

**piano protag:** No.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** cars 3

**sherlock:** That movie has yet to come out yet, but trailer itself seems intriguing enough?

**piano protag:** saihara san thats vicious do you enjoy the death of a cAR

**nyangie:** what

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** lightning mcqueen dies in the cars 3 trailer

**nyangie:** WHAT?!?!

**nyangie:** the gods have abandoned me

**nyangie:** life is without meaning

**nyangie:** enlightenment can no longer be achieved

**sherlock:** What

**nyangie:** i have enjoyed the time i spent with you all

**nyangie:** but this is just too much for angie.

**nyangie:** i will remember you all fondly in what little time i have left

 

**_nyangie_ ** _ has left the group chat. _

 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** IM PISSIG N WE BROKE ANGIE VIA CARS

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WHY IS ANGIE A CARS FAN

 

**_sherlock_ ** _ has added  _ **_nyangie_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**nyangie:** lEAVE ANGIE TO HER MISERY

**nyangie:** i have  to make a shrine to the gods

**nyangie:** maybe history can be a ltered??

**sherlock:** Angie, Lightning McQueen is. Well, a car.

**sherlock:** There are other things that are far more important than the death of a fictional car.

**nyangie:** like what

**sherlock:** Like us!

**nyangie:** you’re not helping your case at all

**itsamystery.mp3:** JSJSKSKKSKS

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** what about himiko :((((

**superiorlesbian:** and i? What of me?

**nyangie:** …

**nyangie:** ok youve got me there

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** the gays strike again

**superiorlesbian:** like i said you’re not one to talk kokichi gayma

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** bye

 

**_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ has left the group chat. _

 

**_piano protag_ ** _ has added  _ **_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**piano protag:** no

**piano protag:** leaving

**piano protag:** guys

**piano protag:** we’ve

**piano protag:** got

**piano protag:** to

**piano protag:** stick

**itsamystery.mp3:** kaworu nagisa didnt die for this

**piano protag:** TOGETHER!!!!

**piano protag:** amami what the hell

**kawoshin:** tag your spoilers, rantarou-san!!

**kawoshin:** shinguji-san hasn’t gotten that far in the series yet!!!

**shit goo jeez:** Who’s Kaworu Nagisa?

**itsamystery.mp3:** my boyfriend

**kawoshin:** you mean SHINJI’S boyfriend

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** get this weeb shit out of here

**itsamystery.mp3:** we’re Japanese we can’t be weeaboos

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** says you

**itsamystery.mp3:** also youre not one to talk mr kawoshin shipper

**robotfucker69:** W ASTED

**kiibo:** ;) Iruma-san please change your screen name back to something more appropriate

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** the winky face was cute at first but now its like

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** wink wink im gonna slit your throat

**kiibo:** I will not slit iruma-san’s throat

**kiibo:** ;)

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** SEE

**robotfucker69:** i wont change my screen name we die like men

**superiorlesbian:** women

**robotfucker69:** fuck the police

**kiibo:** Do not have sexual intercourse with the police please 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** JFJDJ S SHSJSKKS 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** IM WHEE ZIGN

**kiibo:** This isn’t a joking matter guys

**sherlock:** ...I believe that we are getting off topic.

**sherlock:** We have yet to decide on a movie, correct?

**sherlock:** All the movies that have been suggested so far are Western Movies. Maybe we should focus on an Eastern one instead?

**hoshi352847:** Battle Royale

**itsamystery.mp3:** CRYPTID SPOTTED

**Big Friendly Giant:** Hoshi-san! Welcome to the group chat! It’s delightful that your voice can finally be heard.

**nyangie:** that movie is kind of scary ehhh

**itsamystery.mp3:** dont scare the cryptid away wtf

**shit goo jeez:** Hoshi-san is a human, not a cryptid.

**shit goo jeez:** Humans cannot be cryptids!

**piano protag:** i think thats up for debate

**kiibo:** Am

**kiibo:** Am i a cryptid

**itsamystery.mp3:** ...

**itsamystery.mp3:** ………………

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i

**itsamystery.mp3:** kiibo asking the real questions

**piano protag:** no one is a cryptid

**✨rhimiko✨:** thats up for debate

**piano protag:** NO ONE IS A CRYPTID WE’RE ALL A BUNCH OF FRIENDS HANGING OUT IN A GROUP CHAT FOR THE 79TH CLASS OF HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY AND WE’RE DISCUSSING WHAT MOVIE WE WILL SEE SOON!!!!

**KillMe:** Perhaps we can watch Frozen?

**kiibo:** !!!! I love disney princess movies!!!!

**kiibo:** ;) ;) ;)))) ;) ;0 ;))

**kiibo:** Anna was such a lovely character she was ready to throw away her life for her sister like how touching is that!!!! 

**kiibo:** God said that ‘there is no greater love than to give your life up for a friend’!!!! and she did that !!!! she cares for her sister so much!!!!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** my favorite disney princess is kiibo

**kiibo:** I am honored kokichi!!!! id love to be a disney princess!!!!!!

**itsamystery.mp3:** ok why are we ignoring that a) kirumi was the one that brought it up like kirumi “i will kill you if you so much as look at me in the wrong way” tojo

**itsamystery.mp3:** and b) that kiibo is religious

**nyangie:** kiibo if you ever want to sacrifice yourself to my gods

**nyangie:** cause you love them so much

**nyangie:** hmu

**kiibo:** I will refrain thank you…

**KillMe:** As for your earlier comment, Rantarou-san.

**KillMe:** I find Disney to have many uplifting titles. The story of young, hardworking girls who have an idealistic view and whom simply want their love story to come true…

**KillMe:** It’s naive, but it’s not something I dislike.

**itsamystery.mp3:** better than unfriended?

**KillMe:** You bet on your life.

**itsamystery.mp3:** (‘-’ ;;;;

**itsamystery.mp3:** i feel threatened

**sherlock:** I wouldn’t be opposed to watching Frozen personally?

**itsamystery.mp3:** shuichi defend me

**sherlock:** I have no obligation to do that sorry

**itsamystery.mp3:** babe please

**piano protag:** what is it

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yeah?

**robotfucker69:** i

**robotfucker69:** i,,

**sherlock:** What.

**piano protag:** kokichi

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** kaede

**itsamystery.mp3:** i’m single i swear sorry i fucked up it was a joke

**man in a moon:** is this like that thing where you’re at a dinner with your girlfriend for the first time and she says ‘daddy’ and both you and her dad look up

**kiibo:** I’m not quite sure where all this is going but i have the feeling that it’s not school appropriate

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** kiibo can you call me daddy

**kiibo:** no

**kiibo:** ;)

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** remember what himiko said about that winky face

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** fuck off himiko

**superiorlesbian:** You have three days to live.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** LEAVE ME ALONE

**sherlock:** We keep on getting off topic.

**sherlock:** We need to keep on task, everyone!

**sherlock:** Another movie to the list: Frozen

**KillMe:** Or any Disney movie in general.

**sherlock:** or any Disney movie in general

**sherlock:** o_o)b

**sherlock:** Anything else?

**piano protag:** ghibli movies are a classic but always good !! i love kikis delivery services aa

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** KIKIS DELIVERY SERVICES

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**itsamystery.mp3:** chill

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** no fukc you i love kikis delivery services

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** hey if anyone wants to date me buy himiko a black talking cat named jiji

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** 10/10 would recommend

**superiorlesbian:** ok

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** “this is such a surprising development!!” said no one ever

**superiorlesbian:** die ugly

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you die uglier

**sherlock:** I die ugliest

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** SAIHARA CH An?!?!??!?!

**piano protag:** ARE  Y OU ALRIHT

**piano protag:** WHERE DID THIS COME FROM

**sherlock:** Sorry that was a joke lol

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** lol is an extremely suspicious term

**shit goo jeez:** agreed

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** even shit goo jeez is in agreement

**sherlock:** I said that without really thinking please don’t worry about it!!

**sherlock:** I was just trying to be hip and cool haha

**sherlock:** Like you guys or whatever

**Big Friendly Giant:** Saihara-san, please do not be afraid to come to any of us for support! We are all friends here; and we’re here for each other, no matter what! You don’t have to feel pressured or anything by us!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ^^^

**itsamystery.mp3:** what gonta said

**kiibo:** Uparrow ;)

**piano protag:** yea we’re all here for you saihara!! <3

**superiorlesbian:** except for me

**piano protag:** Tenko.

**superiorlesbian:** jk youre in the better half of the guys here saihara san dont die

**sherlock:** a

**sherlock:** anyway

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** >:0

**sherlock:** movies.

**sherlock:** We need to get these down.

**sherlock:** Rantarou-san take it away

**itsamystery.mp3:** aye aye captain

**itsamystery.mp3:** the bee movie

**itsamystery.mp3:** unfriended

**itsamystery.mp3:** hachi (a dogs tale)

**itsamystery.mp3:** cars

**itsamystery.mp3:** cars 2

**itsamystery.mp3:** cars 3

**nyangie:** no

**itsamystery.mp3:** cars 3 isnt even out yet chill

**nyangie:** whyd you list it then

**itsamystery.mp3:** continuing on

**itsamystery.mp3:** battle royale

**hoshi352847:** Hell yes

**itsamystery.mp3:** THE CRYPTID RETURNS

 

**_hoshi352847_ ** _ has left the group chat. _

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has added  _ **_hoshi352847_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** anyway Frozen

**itsamystery.mp3:** or any disney princess movie in general

**itsamystery.mp3:** and Kiki’s Delivery Services

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** if we don’t watch kikis delivery services ill have tenko slit your throat

**superiorlesbian:** i will

**itsamystery.mp3:** noted

**itsamystery.mp3:** anything else?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** alright so this isn’t a movie

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** but.

**superiorlesbian:** doubt dot png

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** shut

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** have you guys ever wondered where my username came from by any chance

**piano protag:** admittedly it crossed my mind

**MakiHarukawa:** Do not encourage him.

**piano protag:** but its true

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I’m Glad You Said That, Kaede-chan.

**piano protag:** REGRET REGRET REGRET

**piano protag:** regret hit me SO FAST

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** chill it’s just a lazytown song

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtRfGeK0xNw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtRfGeK0xNw)

**piano protag:** oh

**man in the moon:** do i want to click this

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yes

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** youve spoken like 3 times in this chat kaito youre not allowed to be picky

**man in the moon:** :(

**robotfucker69:** why is this song actually a jam

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I KNOW RIGHT

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** LAZYTOWN HAS SUCH JAMS

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** no wonder ‘we are number one’ is so popular

**itsamystery.mp3:** alright you know what this cleared things up for me

**MakiHarukawa:** You know that Stingy is portrayed in a negative light in this song, right?

**MakiHarukawa:** Being a ‘Prince’ is not a good thing.

**MakiHarukawa:** And even if it was, I feel as if the ‘Prince’ title would fit Sonia or Togami far better than it would fit you.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** google how do i block these haters out of my life

**sherlock:** Are you suggesting that we watch lazytown 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** no wonder you’re the shsl detective

**sherlock:** Just lucky guesses, I assure you

**kiibo:** This is a good song ;) ;) ;)

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** shake it piggy yeah

**sherlock:** Alright so a list has been accumulated.

**sherlock:** Any last minute suggestions…?

**Big Friendly Giant:** Oh, I have one…! Is it alright with everyone if I bring it up? I apologize for holding back so long.

**KillMe:** If there is anyone in this group chat whose opinion I trust, it’s yours, Gokuhara-san.

**itsamystery.mp3:** yea go ahead

**Big Friendly Giant:** I’m touched! Thank you, both of you! I was going to suggest the movie that my screen name is based off of - the BFG! Ouma-san’s talk of the inspiration of his personal screen name made me realize that mine was based off of a movie I enjoyed immensely as well! It’s about a giant who accidentally takes a little human girl home with him, and together they have to defeat the other human-eating giants! It’s really quite sweet.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** this sounds purer than the bee movie

**shit goo jeez:** And the interspecies relationships, though the giants are still not as beautiful as humans.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you know you never had to say that we could’ve gone on living our lives in peace and happiness without you saying that we couldve. We Could’ve.

**shit goo jeez:** Apologies~

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** someone doesn’t sound very apologetic

**sherlock:** I think that’s a very pleasant suggestion, Gokuhara-san! I’ll add it to the list, for certain

**piano protag:** hey do we have like

**piano protag:** a date planned for this

**sherlock:** .

**piano protag:** a location

**itsamystery.mp3:** uh

**kiibo:** ;)

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** kiibo please i love you but nows not the time

**kiibo:** ;0

**KillMe:** Perhaps it should be at someone’s house?

**piano protag:** oh good idea!! whose house

**kiibo:** I don’t think i can be of much assistance here my house is very similar to a garage

**kiibo:** In fact you could very well call it a garage

**kiibo:** My point is its not very comfortable

**shit goo jeez:** We could go to my house?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** no

**KillMe:** No.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** no way fucker

**superiorlesbian:** ^^^^^

**shit goo jeez:** I see how it is.

**piano protag:** i have...a lot of valuable old antique music stuff laying around

**piano protag:** and being completely honest here there are very few of you whom i trust around that stuff

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** so much for being our really trustful and inspirational leader

**piano protag:** shut

**sherlock:** Would anyone be willing to…? Volunteer their house, by any chance?

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** not me

**nyangie:** nor angie

**KillMe:** You’ll dirty up my room.

**Big Friendly Giant:** I have a lot of glass figures of bugs around and I, admittedly, am rather afraid that someone might break them...sorry!

**itsamystery.mp3:** ive got to keep up that ##mysteriousaesthetic lol no ones allowed in my crib

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** who says crib anymore

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** what abt makis place?

**MakiHarukawa:** I will snap your neck myself.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** nvm

**robotfucker69:** i can if u guys want

**kiibo:** Not unless you change your screen name ;)

**robotfucker69:** NO SCREEN NAME CHANGES WE DIE LIKE MEN!!!!!!!!!!

**itsamystery.mp3:** kiibo please be merciful

**kiibo:** ;)

**itsamystery.mp3:** KIIBO

**kawoshin:** uh i suppose

**kawoshin:** i could??

**itsamystery.mp3:** holy shit shirogane 

**itsamystery.mp3:** my Savior

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kB67HO8tkQs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kB67HO8tkQs)

**piano protag:** why did you have to link the shrek version

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** because its the best ver

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** i like shrek

**superiorlesbian:** me too

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WOAHOAHAOHAOAHOHOO

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** tenko dont even Try to pretend that you didnt say that just bc u wanted to impress himiko chan

**superiorlesbian:** die.

**sherlock:** I suppose I’ll add that to the list too.

**kawoshin:** uhm, but anyway

**kawoshin:** i have a pretty normal house?? my parents are out on business and the only really messy place is my room plus the attic cause i have all my cosplay supplies there

**kawoshin:** but the living room is huge and ive got a pretty impressive tv? also i just went grocery shopping the other day so we’re pretty stocked on food

**kiibo:** I approve personally

**sherlock:** Yeah it sounds good with me too. 

**sherlock:** Any objections?

**robotfucker69:** nope

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** nah

**MakiHarukawa:** I’m alright with this

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** shirogane-san’s place sounds nice!

**KillMe:** I am also content.

**nyangie:** im ok with it as long as we dont watch cars 3

**kawoshin:** alright there is one condition

**sherlock:** Oh

**robotfucker69:** i knew it was too good to be true

**kawoshin:** we have to watch at least 3 episodes of anime

**kawoshin:** it can be any anime

**kawoshin:** doesn’t have to be the same anime

**kawoshin:** all in all if we watch them straight in a row it’ll take less than an hour

**kawoshin:** also it has to be before the movies because otherwise everyone will fall asleep before we can see them

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** oh ok

**robotfucker69:** chill with me

**KillMe:** It could be worse, I think.

**itsamystery.mp3:** hell yeah

**shit goo jeez:** Those are alright terms, in my opinion.

**piano protag:** i think we’re all in agreement, then!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** FUCKING WEEABOOS

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** but yea ill roll with it i guess

**sherlock:** We’re Japanese.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** great deduction skills sherlock

**kawoshin:** wonderful! i’ll prepare some titles in advance.

**kawoshin:** what will the date for this be?

**piano protag:** uuuuuuhhhhh good question

**sherlock:** Maybe not this week, as we do have those rather large tests on Thursday and Friday.

**KillMe:** Correct; it would be wise to aptly study

**man in the moon:** what test

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** LMAOOOOOOO

**robotfucker69:** no im with kaito what test

**sherlock:** .

**sherlock:** I’ll message the both of you privately.

**piano protag:** but yeah id say not on a school night for sure

**piano protag:** maybe a friday night? so we have the whole weekend to recover?

**robotfucker69:** oh do we not have classes the next couple saturdays

**sherlock:** You really should be more aware of your own school schedule, Iruma-san…

**sherlock:** But yes. Hope’s Peak Academy rarely, if ever, holds classes on Saturdays, as it encourages students to practice and hone their talent on those days.

**robotfucker69:** ha ha sweet

**piano protag:** theres some sort of disappointment coursing through me but im not really sure how to feel in the first place

**superiorlesbian:** dont turn on iruma san shes trying her best

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** why dont you defend me :(

**superiorlesbian:** literally look at my screen name

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** fair

**sherlock:** Then how about next Friday?

**sherlock:** On the twelfth.

**piano protag:** -_-)b

**itsamystery.mp3:** Soon.

**kiibo:** I would like to discuss this further but i have an appointment with the professor ill see all of you later!!

**kiibo:** ;) ;)

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** goodbye kiibo

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** leave with your terrifying winky faces

**itsamystery.mp3:** we’ve got a hater here

**nyangie:** no ive got her back

**superiorlesbian:** as do i

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** We Get It You’re Gay

**piano protag:** are there many of us in this chat who arent

**sherlock:** I think that’s something we shouldn’t discuss publically...many people don’t feel comfortable putting their sexuality out in the open!

**sherlock:** Besides, we’ve only known each other for about a month and a half.

**itsamystery.mp3:** im not het

**piano protag:** fjdskfkjsfkjdskj

**piano protag:** see we’re all super supportive of each other

**shit goo jeez:** Indeed! Human relationships are a beautiful and wonderful thing.

**shit goo jeez:** No one here should be judged! The hatred of the LGBTQ+ community is a terrible thing - anyone who hates someone else for a petty reason such as that really shouldn’t be forgiven.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** himikos surprised that you said something she actually could agree with

**itsamystery.mp3:** shit yeah same

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** thats cause hes speaking the ##truth for once

 

**_KillMe_ ** _ has renamed the group chat from  _ **_‘Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Group Chat Ver.’_ ** _ to  _ **_‘Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Supportive Group Chat’_ **

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** HOLY SHIT

**itsamystery.mp3:** LETS GIVE ONE UP FOR KIRUMI TOJO 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WE DEM BOYZZZZZZ

 

**_hoshi352847_ ** _ has removed  _ **_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ from the group chat. _

 

**MakiHarukawa:** Thank you, Hoshi-san.

**hoshi352847:** Not a problem

**itsamystery.mp3:** WHAT THE FUCKG DHFJKSDFDKSKJ

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has added  _ **_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** welcome back i missed you

**MakiHarukawa:** I didn’t

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** KAEDE WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM THE POWER TO KICK PEOPLE

**piano protag:** i wanted to give him more incentive to talk he didn’t seem like he felt included :(

**itsamystery.mp3:** literally we just changed the title of this chat to be super inclusive

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** You Are Mean To Me You Insult Me You Don’t Appreciate Anything That I Do

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** but you dont do anything

**KillMe:** I have to side with Yumeno-san on this one.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** et tu….

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** amami i really hope that this does end up cheering me up and making people like me more :(((

**itsamystery.mp3:** me too bro

**piano protag:** chill we’re all friends here this is the Supportive Group Chat

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :((((((((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kind comments and kudos inspired me to get this chapter out faster than intended. Thank you very much for them and, please, continue to do so!
> 
> I'm actually writing the Movie Night Chapter right now (which won't come up for several chapters) so, if you'd like, you can comment with what movie you'd like the crew to see from the list provided in the chat!


	3. Isn't It Fun, Discussing These 'Funny' Things At The Expense Of Others? I Certainly Enjoy It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami recruits a squad. Some are willing, some are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote this entire chapter just because i wanted to emphasize tenko and shuichi being friends thanks to a certain someone (you know who you are)

_ [ May 2nd ] _

_ [ 06:17 ] _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** #imagine

**itsamystery.mp3:** ur about to go in for eyebrow surgery. ishimaru is with u before the operation takes place. “dw,” says he, “i know you can pull through it!”. u black out. when u come to, the operation has been successful. u r so happy u run to tell ishimaru. but u cant find him instead u find a card shaped like a card. u open up the card and it says “ill always be with u”. u ask the nurse where the boy who was with u before the operation was. shes says “didnt u know who the donor was?”

**Big Friendly Giant:** I’m not quite sure how appropriate it is to be writing a story based off of one of our upperclassmen…

**Big Friendly Giant:** And it’s a poorly written one, too.

**robotfucker69:** its 6 am and we have school in less than 2 hours why r u guys here omg

**itsamystery.mp3:** ok at first it was just because i woke myself up laughing from that but now i have a plan for today

**piano protag:**  goo the hf ucukk to slepep

**itsamystery.mp3:** goo

**robotfucker69:** goo

**piano protag:** lea ve   me onlle

**piano protag:** youreoe  makigngn my pheon mbuzz so i cnantnt  sleep

**itsamystery.mp3:** aw poor kaede chan :(((((

**itsamystery.mp3:** cant 

**itsamystery.mp3:** stand

**itsamystery.mp3:** all

**itsamystery.mp3:** that

**itsamystery.mp3:** buzzing

**itsamystery.mp3:** from

**itsamystery.mp3:** your

**itsamystery.mp3:** phone

**itsamystery.mp3:** i’m

**itsamystery.mp3:** sure

**itsamystery.mp3:** it’s

**itsamystery.mp3:** super

**itsamystery.mp3:** duper

**itsamystery.mp3:** annoying

**itsamystery.mp3:** right?

**piano protag:** i willll have  tnkeo  killy uyo

**itsamystery.mp3:** killy

**piano protag:** I  WOntn Heistitate

**itsamystery.mp3:** alright youve got another two hours to sleep i’ll message my sick ideas here later

**robotfucker69:** eye emojis

 

_ [ May 2nd ] _

_ [ 08:51 ] _

 

**kiibo:** I am concerned i opened this chat 15 minutes ago and it said that amami-san was typing and then i closed it and i have just opened it up again and he is still typing

**kiibo:** What are you typing!!!!!!!!

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** i think we dont ever really need to know

**kiibo:** I would like to know

**sherlock:** Hello!! We are in SCHOOL

**sherlock:** Please, direct your attention to class!

**man in the moon:** we’re all in the same classroom right now i dont understand while we’re all texting each other

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** also shuichi you picked up your phone when it buzzed so youre just as much to blame as all of us

**sherlock:** It was just to tell you to be quiet!!

**man in the moon:** sure jan

✨  **rhimiko ✨:** ok but what is amami typing

**kiibo:** I am alarmed

**kiibo:** Look he is not even holding his phone

**kiibo:** What is he doing how is he texting

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ill motion for him to check his phone

**itsamystery.mp3:** shit sorry guys

**itsamystery.mp3:** i started writing smth and then forgot to delete it when i was closing my phone so it just put me as eternally texting

✨ **rhimiko ✨:** it happens i suppose

**itsamystery.mp3:** uh but actually i was planning on pulling a prank

**sherlock:** WHAT

**superiorlesbian:** tenkos for it

**sherlock:** CHABASHIRA-SAN?!?!

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** if tenkos doing it i guess i will too

**sherlock:** I WILL TELL THE TEACHER! RIGHT NOW!

**itsamystery.mp3:** kizakura sensei is teaching this class

**itsamystery.mp3:** if u think hes gonna give a shit then youre sadly mistaken

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** yeaaaa if anything he’d probably play along

**sherlock:** I can’t believe you guys.

**superiorlesbian:** naruto believe it

**kawoshin:** do you watch naruto, chabashira-san?

✨  **rhimiko ✨:** oh hi tsumugi chan welcome to the ‘rebels that are texting in class’ crew

**sherlock:** I don’t want any part in this.

**itsamystery.mp3:** no like hell youre ditching us mate if we go down we’re taking you out with us

**kawoshin:** there’s something exhilarating about being dubbed as a rebel…!

**superiorlesbian:** but no i havent sorry i just know the memes

**kawoshin:** if it were not for the length, i might have suggested we watch that on our movie night…

**man in the moon:** ok fuck anime whats the pranks deets

**kawoshin:** >:00000

**kawoshin:** momota-san!!!!! take that back!!!!!!!!!!

**man in the moon:** chill i just wanna do the prank

**itsamystery.mp3:** im gonna make a separate groupchat so that the others dont snitch on us

 

\----------

 

_ [ May 2nd ] _

_ [ 09:01 ] _

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ added  _ **_sherlock, kiibo, ✨ rhimiko ✨, superiorlesbian_ ** _ and 2 others to the group chat. _

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has renamed the group chat from  _ **_‘Untitled Group Chat’_ ** _ to  _ **_‘WE’RE GONNA RELEASE THE BEES’_ **

 

**sherlock:** I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR I WANTED NO PART IN THIS

 

**_sherlock_ ** _ has left the group chat. _

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has added  _ **_sherlock_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** youre one of the bad kids now mister sherlock holmes

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** a criminal

**superiorlesbian:** a m u r d e r e r

**sherlock:** Chabashira-san?!

**kiibo:** Uhmm i dont know if i feel comfortable releasing bees

**kiibo:** Besides wouldnt it have been better to include gokuhara san if we were going to do something related to bugs

**superiorlesbian:** yea robot kid brings up a good point

**itsamystery.mp3:** alright fair enough

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has renamed the group chat from  _ **_‘WE’RE GONNA RELEASE THE BEES’_ ** _ to  _ **_‘the prankster squad’_ **

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** amami and co. is open for suggestions

**sherlock:** Take me out of this please I don’t wish to be guilty via association.

**itsamystery.mp3:** no can do 

**itsamystery.mp3:** anyone else

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** uhhhh ive seen this one prank where like

✨  **rhimiko ✨:** you get a bunch of bouncy balls and just throw them down the stairs

✨  **rhimiko ✨:** one by one

✨  **rhimiko ✨:** and theres like this large, low rumbling and people start freaking out from the noise

**itsamystery.mp3:** eh thats kinda tame

**itsamystery.mp3:** im googling up senior pranks but these are all shit tbh

**sherlock:** We’re in our first year...

**itsamystery.mp3:** wow no shit sherlock

**superiorlesbian:** tenko has some ideas

**superiorlesbian:** or rather some experience of her own

**sherlock:** There are. So many betrayals occurring at this moment.

**man in the moon:** no holy shit im shook over here

**superiorlesbian:** theyre mostly small pranks tenko pulls to piss off boys

**man in the moon:** o oh

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** shouldnt we like

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** know. who we’re pranking first tho

**itsamystery.mp3:** see i was set on the bee plan which was just kind of a general school thing everyone would fall victim to it but now i have no idea what to do

**man in the moon:** disaPPOINTED!!

**superiorlesbian:** tenko just put some glue in those hand soap bottles and those awful boys would screw themself over and by trying to keep themselves clean they made their hands all sticky

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ….i kinda wanna do that now huh

**man in the moon:** guys.

**man in the moon:** Please. Dont

**superiorlesbian:** dw himiko tenko was just listing some of the weaker ideas shes got better ones planned ;)

**kiibo:** ;)

**superiorlesbian:** ;)

**kiibo:** ;)

**superiorlesbian:** ;)

**kiibo:** ;)

**man in the moon:** eNOUGH!!!

**itsamystery.mp3:** the next person who winks will be banned from prankdom

**sherlock:** ;)

**itsamystery.mp3:** shuichi you dont count

**sherlock:** Ah.

**superiorlesbian:** chin up saihara san tenko will vouch for you if you get caught

**sherlock:** That’s appreciated but still a little sketchy, if I’m being honest.

**kawoshin:** hey we still dont have a plan what kind of prank are we gonna Do Folks.

**kiibo:** Actually 

**kiibo:** I have an idea

✨  **rhimiko ✨:** oya?

**superiorlesbian:** oya oya?

✨  **rhimiko ✨:** oya oya oya?

**kiibo:** So the professor has a lot of old inventions

**kiibo:** Well i say inventions but they’re more like improved versions of things already invented

**kiibo:** And he made this miniature train that one could drive around in

**kiibo:** Its quite similar to a car actually

**kiibo:** So its not really a prank but we could drive the train around the school

**itsamystery.mp3:** holy

**itsamystery.mp3:** shit

**superiorlesbian:** tenko could bring some foam balls as well to throw at people

**superiorlesbian:** as himiko had suggested earlier?

**sherlock:** This seems tamer than I had initially imagined.

**itsamystery.mp3:** admittedly not as good as setting loose millions of bees into the corridor

**sherlock:** It’s far safer.

**sherlock:** I once investigated the murder of someone who was stung to death by a million bees. And that, too, had initially been intended as a prank.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ?!?!?!?!!

**kawoshin:** oh my…

**kiibo:** ;((((

**kiibo:** A sad wink

**itsamystery.mp3:** are you lying about that

**sherlock:** …

**sherlock:** ...maybe.

**man in the moon:** sorry i didnt know someone i trusted was secretly KOKICHI OUMA!!!!!!

**man in the moon:** BETRAYAL!!!  RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!

**sherlock:** Listen. 

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** oh man look amami just got his phone taken away

**superiorlesbian:** LMAOOOOOO

**superiorlesbian:** kizakura sensei getting Vicious

**sherlock:** I’m putting my phone away. Goodbye.

**man in the moon:** wait tsumugi chan youre sitting next to amami

**man in the moon:** can you ask him when we’ll do this? are we doing this today?

**kiibo:** I cant get the train over here today school has already started

**kawoshin:** yea i asked and he said it wouldnt be until tomorrow 

**superiorlesbian:** yea i need to buy the balls anyway

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** is it possible to get sparkly balls?

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** id love to have some sparkly balls

**superiorlesbian:** oh for sure ive got you covered ;)

**man in the moon:** hey can we like

**man in the moon:** stop. with the winky face

**kiibo:** Aw

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** kiibo i can teach you a different emoji face if you want

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** its like a thousand times better than the winky face

**kiibo:** Oh!?!?!

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** :3

**kiibo:** Three face?

**kiibo:** Now that i think of it you do perform the three face very often in real life

**kiibo:** It’s quite astounding, actually

**kiibo:** I was not aware that it was possible to make your mouth go in such shapes but you proved me wrong

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** do it

**kiibo:** :3

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** YES

**kiibo:** :3 :3

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** im so glad

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** i am So Happy because of this

**kiibo:** Oh! I can combine the winky face and the three face

**kiibo:** ;3

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** acceptable enough

 

\----------

 

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 2nd ] _

_ [ 09:31 ] _

 

**robotfucker69:** WHAT THE HELL!!!!

**robotfucker69:** I CHECK THIS CHAT THE MOMENT CLASS ENDS AND I MISS OUT ON SO MUCH

**robotfucker69:** S O M U C H

**robotfucker69:** why didnt you guys add me to the new chat i wouldnt snitch :((

**kiibo:** ;3

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** i taught kiibo a new emoji

**kiibo:** ;3 ;3

**robotfucker69:** dont you three face me

**kiibo:** ;)

**robotfucker69:** i take it back please return to the three faces

**nyangie:** angie is also offended that she was not included in the discussions

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WHAT THE HELL

**robotfucker69:** I KNOW THATS WHAT I SAID

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** AMAMI WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT INCLUDING ME IN DISCUSSIONS

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** KEEPING ME FROM FEELING DEPRESSED WELL GUESS WHAT IM FEELING RIGHT NOW

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** PRETTY

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** FUCKIGN 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** DEPRESSED!!!!

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** boo hoo cry me a river ouma kun

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you know what

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i will

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ha ha you wont

**kawoshin:** it seems as if he is

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** i

**nyangie:** hes. staring you straight in the eye

**nyangie:** and crying

**superiorlesbian:** TENKO IS GETTING THIS ON FILM

**MakiHarukawa:** I’m not quite sure what you did, as I’m not going to go back and read the log, but good job.

**man in the moon:** VICIOUS

**kiibo:** ;3

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** he just keeps going

**kawoshin:** are you certain this is a good idea…

**kawoshin:** look, you made shuichi have to go over and comfort him

**kawoshin:** this is. a bit pathetic

**man in the moon:** thats an understatement

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** hmmm i feel a little bit bad now…

**nyangie:** eh dont be

**nyangie:** this will just be the tenth time hes cried this year

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** it snthe  eighth excusue yuuo

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ok yeah i dont feel bad at all

**superiorlesbian:** isthisthereallife.mov

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** HDHSJSKKAK

**robotfucker69:** COMEDY GOLD

**sherlock:** Guys.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** sherlock is fuckign pissed

**sherlock:** Just. Disappointed.

**MariHarukawa:** You guys should go and hide; Yukizome-sensei is making her way over here, and she won’t be happy if she sees this chat log and sees that we are the reason Ouma-san started to cry.

**sherlock:** Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've started another multichapter fic thats far more emo than this one and it should come out in like. a week or two
> 
> im sorry for constantly making amami the only person talking hes just really easy character to get the ball rolling? but dw his phone is Confiscated hehehe
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you'd like the next chapter to come out faster - I read each and every comment, and it really does motivate me!


	4. Are You Familiar With The 'I Like Trains' Video? If Not, Let's Get Acquainted With It, Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami breaks into the school at 3 am, Kiibo brings the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the image links are actual links, and you can click them

**_the prankster squad_ **

 

_ [ May 3rd ] _

_ [ 03:34 ] _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** hi guess who stole their phone back

**itsamystery.mp3:** [ isnuckintotheprincipalsofficeforthis.jpg ](http://i.imgur.com/M5o9hJl.jpg)

**kiibo:** Amami, its three am

**kiibo:** ;3 am

**itsamystery.mp3:** and

**kiibo:** Wait the file name suggests you stole your phone back

**kiibo:** Did you

**itsamystery.mp3:** yeah

**kiibo:** Sneak into the school

**itsamystery.mp3:** yeah

**kiibo:** And steal your phone back

**itsamystery.mp3:** you bet your robot ass i did

**kiibo:** Uh i brought this up with ouma-san as well but id really rather not speak of those parts of the robot system

**itsamystery.mp3:** whatever you say kid

**itsamystery.mp3:** why are you awake in the first place though

**kiibo:** I don’t need to sleep if i have enough battery life for the next day and i do on this occasion

**kiibo:** And im really excited for the train tomorrow so! i did not sleep

**itsamystery.mp3:** Oh in that case is it possible for you to drive the train over

**itsamystery.mp3:** right now

**kiibo:** what

**kiibo:** Well i mean

**kiibo:** Technically yes but its so early in the morning…

**itsamystery.mp3:** so what

**itsamystery.mp3:** im still a rockstar

**itsamystery.mp3:** ive got my rad moves

**kiibo:** Pardon?

**itsamystery.mp3:** humor is lost on modern youth these days

**itsamystery.mp3:** my point is im in school right now while no one else is

**itsamystery.mp3:** and youve got a train that needs to be in this school

**kiibo:** Uhh is this a good idea

**itsamystery.mp3:** boy you brought this up yesterday it was your idea

**kiibo:** 3:

**kiibo:** Fine i will 

**itsamystery.mp3:** ha ha sweet

**itsamystery.mp3:** how long will it take you to get over here?

**kiibo:** Uhm roughly an hour or so

**kiibo:** Although it can move on its own, it isnt extremely fast unless i power it up with my own source

**kiibo:** Theoretically, i could do it now but it makes a lot of noise when i do that and i would rather not awake more people than necessary

**kiibo:** Besides i would like to save it for the prank

**itsamystery.mp3:** alright fair enough

**itsamystery.mp3:** hmu when you get to the school 

 

_ [ May 3rd ] _

_ [ 04:22 ] _

 

**kiibo:** Asterisk hits you upwards asterisk

**itsamystery.mp3:** jeez get this scene kid shit out of here

**itsamystery.mp3:** also why did you say the word asterisk instead of just using the symbol

**kiibo:** Would you like your train or not because i have the ability to crash this right now

**itsamystery.mp3:** and dare upset the professor

**kiibo:**

**itsamystery.mp3:** blank texting me now huh kiibo

**kiibo:** Please at least let me pretend to have power in this situation

**itsamystery.mp3:** so you want me to lie to you? 8O

**kiibo:** Just

**kiibo:** Please come down here i need help getting this up the stairs

**itsamystery.mp3:** lmao ok

 

_ [ May 3rd ] _

_ [ 07:18 ] _

 

**sherlock:** I honestly regret opening up this chat.

**itsamystery.mp3:** EYYYY ITS YA BOY SHUICHI

**itsamystery.mp3:** we’re hiding in the janitors closet right now get your ass over here

**superiorlesbian:** how do you fit in there

**kiibo:** The size of the janitors closet is...admittedly far larger than i ever would have anticipated

**sherlock:** Why am I doing this.

**itsamystery.mp3:** because you love me 

**sherlock:** I’d much rather date practically any other kid in our class, thank you very much.

**itsamystery.mp3:** even shit goo jeez?

**sherlock:** Alright you beat him on that front.

**itsamystery.mp3:** thats what i thought fucker

**itsamystery.mp3:** anyway windmill

**superiorlesbian:** the fuck was that

**itsamystery.mp3:** Chabashira-san

**superiorlesbian:** yeah there u go

**itsamystery.mp3:** you have the balls right

**superiorlesbian:** herearetheballs.jpg

**superiorlesbian:** also tenko put some surprises in the balls

**sherlock:** ….

**sherlock:** This does not sound appropriate, Chabashira-san.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** dw i helped fill them up its all good

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** there are like lil firecrackers in there so they making popping noises

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** and explode sparkles

**sherlock:** Yumeno-san.

**kawoshin:** oh that sounds wonderful!

**sherlock:** Shirogane-san.

**man in the moon:** ha ha this is sweet

**sherlock:** Momota-san!

**itsamystery.mp3:** Youre One Of Us

**man in the moon:** One Of Us

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** One Of Us!

**kawoshin:** one of US

**sherlock:** I could tell on you guys

**man in the moon:** you wont 

**sherlock:** ...ah, I won’t.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** he he he

**itsamystery.mp3:** anyway come up here please we need to get all sorted 

**itsamystery.mp3:** wait shIT

**itsamystery.mp3:** SOMEONES OPENIGN THE DOOR

**sherlock:** Ooooh my God.

**kiibo:** I’ve lived a long life ;3

**man in the moon:** should we rush and help them out??

**kawoshin:** uh

**kawoshin:** good question

**kawoshin:** if we were to die protecting them it’d make for a cliche but compelling plot line…?

**kawoshin:** so im not incredibly against it but. Well.

**kawoshin:** do you guys wish to die?

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** i will die for my friends (9 ‘v’)9

**superiorlesbian:** hell yeah tenkos for it

**sherlock:** Is this really something we should be comparing death to…

**kawoshin:** what else should it be compared to?

**sherlock:** They’re just in trouble for attempting to pull a prank off.

**sherlock:** And perhaps Rantarou-san will get in extra trouble for stealing his phone back.

**sherlock:** ….and breaking and entering the school at such an early hour.

**sherlock:** His simple uncaringness for his own well being is rather surreal to me.

**superiorlesbian:** hes an awful boy that should explain enough

**sherlock:** Then why were you so up and ready to assist him…?

**superiorlesbian:** tenko didnt buy these balls to have them be useless

**sherlock:** Alright. Whatever.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** 3:

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has added  _ **_KillMe_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** kirumi agreed not to snitch on us as long as we added her to the chat

**KillMe:** Hello.

**sherlock:** Thank goodness, Tojo-san! Perhaps you can assist me in derailing their activities?

**KillMe:** Actually, I wanted to partake in this. Pranking activity.

**man in the moon:** LMAOOOO

**man in the moon:** get WRECKT SHUICHI!!!

**sherlock:** Oh.

**sherlock:** I see how it is.

**itsamystery.mp3:** shuichi dont u dare leave

**sherlock:** No, I think that I’ve...

**sherlock:** Simply. Resigned myself to this fate?

**sherlock:** I either ‘leave them or join them’, as the phrase goes or whatever, and…

**sherlock:** I obviously can’t ‘leave them’.

**superiorlesbian:** that was deep

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** a bit too deep for just

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** driving a train around school

**kawoshin:** i dont think that its a particularly daring prank…

**KillMe:** I love trains.

**itsamystery.mp3:** ?!?!?!?!!

**itsamystery.mp3:** speak of that tho how did you get wind of the prank kirumi san

**KillMe:** I am standing directly next to you...we can converse through speech, rather than texting.

**itsamystery.mp3:** i want to make sure that the whole prankster crew feels included

**itsamystery.mp3:** cause thats what we are

**itsamystery.mp3:** a CREW

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** YEA

**superiorlesbian:** FOR SURE!!!!! even if boys are terrible

**kawoshin:** this is like in anime when!! the power of friendship beats all!!!!

**kawoshin:** (9 ‘v’)9

**man in the moon:** no anime

**kawoshin:** (.-. )

**kawoshin:** your days are numbered

**sherlock:** So much for that so-called ‘crew’, Rantarou-san.

**itsamystery.mp3:** yall if u dont stop now we wont get the truth out of kirumi san

**KillMe:** Is it really necessary for me to tell you all?

**itsamystery.mp3:** consider it a rite of initiation

**KillMe:** I live in the dorms near Kiibo’s house, and witnessed him driving out in a train. I didn’t think much of it then, but intended on inquiring him on it after the school day had gotten underway. And besides - I always come to the janitor’s closet before the day starts in order to sweep up homeroom, and seeing you here merely happened to be a coincidence that benefited me.

**KillMe:** It was a bit of a shock seeing a train stuffed in here but I suppose that what happens, happens.

**itsamystery.mp3:** kiibo

**kiibo:** Yes?

**itsamystery.mp3:** honestly i dont know what i was going to say i felt as if kirumi finding out about this was kind of your fault but also it isnt so now i just seem like an asshole for bringing it up in the first place

**kiibo:** ...oh? okay?

**sherlock:** This is a cursed group chat.

**KillMe:** I am tempted to ‘snitch’ on you all, admittedly, now that I see how pathetically unorganized this whole ordeal is.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ehhhh kirumi-san

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** please dont :///

**KillMe:** I said that I was tempted, not that I would do it.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** :D

**KillMe:** But please, do not tempt me.

**itsamystery.mp3:** HA HA ANYWAY

**itsamystery.mp3:** are you guys almost at the janitors closet

**sherlock:** ...I’m nearing it, don’t worry.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** i am too!! with tenko chan!!!!

**man in the moon:** im practically there

**kawoshin:** as am i!

**itsamystery.mp3:** the squad UNITES

**itsamystery.mp3:** time to wait

 

\----------

 

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 3rd ] _

_ [ 08:27 ] _

 

**piano protag:** hey where are you guys

**piano protag:** class is literally. RIGHT about to start

**piano protag:** and half of the crew isn’t even here

**piano protag:** we can’t be a SUPPORTIVE group chat if NO ONE IS HERE TO BE SUPPORTIVE!!!!!

**piano protag:** like even tojo-san isnt here and that rings sooo many alarm bells

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** honestly fuck them

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** We Don’t Need Anyone Who Isn’t Present In This Classroom Right Now.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you guys...you guys here are the mvps

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you guys are my Friends.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** angie-chan

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** kaede-chan

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** harukawa-chan

**MakiHarukawa:** I’ll die before I’ll let you call me your friend.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** a low blow, admittedly

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** but gonta-chan you consider me your friend right

**Big Friendly Giant:** Sort of, I do!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** …

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** good enough

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** and along with hoshi-chan and iruma-chan you guys...are my pals

**robotfucker69:** ha ha hell yeah

**shit goo jeez:** Why was I excluded?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you tell me

**shit goo jeez:** I am quite disappointed.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** hi quite disappointed im dad

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ha HA I AM HILARIOUS

**piano protag:** you know the only reason i used the group chat was to communicate with the people who weren’t here at the time

**piano protag:** as we are all standing next to each other and can talk with each other

**piano protag:** it isn’t rocket science

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ah

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** good point

**itsamystery.mp3:** hEYYY GUYS

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** BETRAYER!!!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** LIAR!!!! TRAITOR!!!

**itsamystery.mp3:** CHECK THE HALLWAY

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** what

**itsamystery.mp3:** yuo heard me

**piano protag:** rantarou-san i s2g

**kiibo:**  Ppl ease  do tiit

**shit goo jeez:** Kiibo?!?

**nyangie:** what the HECK

**nyangie:** IS KIIBO ALRIGHT

**kiibo:** yesys  we ar e jsutut ggigin veyr fa stt and tiit is hard d ot tyep

**kiibo:** dontnt textt dnn drive  kdiss

**piano protag:** are you texting and driving

**piano protag:** but wait you said the  hallways

**kawoshin:** yes!! this is fun!!!

**KillMe:** Trains are enjoyable.

**MakiHarukawa:** Tojo-san? You’re there too?

**KillMe:** Please, check out our efforts.

**KillMe:** I forbade that they threw the balls in fear that they would create too large of a mess to clean up.

**piano protag:** Oh.

**piano protag:** My Jeez.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** theyre just

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** going down the hallway

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** with that train

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** how is this possible

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** how is it going so FAST

**shit goo jeez:** The human mind is capable of many things - never underestimate it!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** this just doesnt look safe

**MakiHarukawa:** Says you.

**sherlock:** I am sorry, everyone…

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** well you are NOT FORGIVEN

**superiorlesbian:** are you just mad your boyfriends ditched you

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** kms

**superiorlesbian:** man tenko wishes you would

**piano protag:** this is still

**piano protag:** so surreal

**nyangie:** it looks FUN

**nyangie:** angie wants to join!!

**itsamystery.mp3:** ok we’ll loop back around to pick you up but you’ve got to go fast

**itsamystery.mp3:** the principal is starting to chase after the train

**sherlock:** THE PRINCIPAL

**sherlock:** Oh

**sherlock:** My God.

**sherlock:** I’m gonna get expelled.

**sherlock:** I’m gonna get in so much trouble for this.

**sherlock:** Everyone is going to hate me.

**sherlock:** I’ll be a failure to my family.

**sherlock:** It’ll turn out that my Super High-School Level really was a fluke.

**sherlock:** My life is OVER

**superiorlesbian:** chill they cant expel all of us

**itsamystery.mp3:** yeah in the famous words of zac effron

**itsamystery.mp3:** we’re all in this together

**man in the moon:** hes crying

**itsamystery.mp3:** dammit

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** see doesnt the guilt haunt you

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** the guilt of harming a fellow classmate

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** as i cried yesterday

**man in the moon:** see i actually like saihara-kun but i dont like you one bit

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** D:

**robotfucker69:** yo this is a SICK TRAIN!!

**robotfucker69:** idk why you guys arent catching a ride as well

**nyangie:** yes!!! angie is super really enjoying this!!

**itsamystery.mp3:** NICE more passengers on the sick ass train of COOLNESS

**kiibo:** yyayyYAYY

**nyangie:** kiibo really doesnt sound good 

**itsamystery.mp3:** hes probably fine

**MakiHarukawa:** You know what, I may not agree with this entire situation, but you managed to get Hoshi-san on the train with you.

**MakiHarukawa:** And that must count for...something? Considering I couldn’t get him to do any activities myself when I tried talking with him.

**hoshi352847:** That is because I am not a child, so I do not fit in with your talent.

**hoshi352847:** In addition, Ouma. I am not your ‘pal’, as you stated earlier.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ET TU HOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i am so depressed

**MakiHarukawa:** You know what. Fair enough, Hoshi-san.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** my health is being ignored

**piano protag:** suck it up kid

**itsamystery.mp3:** shit shit shit jin kirigiri has got fast legs

**man in the moon:** gotta go fast, dude

**itsamystery.mp3:** he is going TOO FAST.

**kiibo:** didid yuoo really  expect thta  we wuold  g3t away clean

**itsamystery.mp3:** i was hoping actually

**sherlock:** I leave everything to my Uncle, and know that I cherished what little time I had with everyone.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** even me?

**sherlock:** Yes, even you, Ouma-san.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** >:0000000000

**piano protag:** you’re not DYING SHUICHI

**piano protag:** please chill its a little bit scary now

**itsamystery.mp3:** WE’VE BEEN CAPTURED

**itsamytsery.mp3:** ABORT MISSION I REPEAT!!! ABORT MISSION

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** well everyone it was an honor fighting alongside you all while it lasted

**superiorlesbian:** this wont be forgotten, mark tenkos words

**piano protag:** GUYS YOURE NOT DYING

**kiibo:** I don’t know if robots can die so i might be alright

**kiibo:** But as for everyone else i will miss you

**kiibo:** ;33

**man in the moon:** ill miss you too kiibo you were my best robot friend

**kiibo:** Arent i your only robot friend…?

**man in the moon:** yes but youre still my best one

**kiibo:** A strange but an accurate logic i suppose

**piano protag:** is anyone else seeing this

**MakiHarukawa:** I find it kind of amusing, actually.

**KillMe:** Detention usually consists of cleaning up the classrooms, which is something I enjoy anyway, so it all ends up well for me.

**piano protag:** im pretty sure theyd come up with a punishment other than cleaning for you since youre like that kirumi

**KillMe:** .

**KillMe:** Oh.

**KillMe:** In that case, I am rapidly regretting my rash decision to assist in this train feat.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** amami kuns phone has been confiscated again lmaoo

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** the train has stopped

**nyangie:** aww

**superiorlesbian:** well it was fun while it lasted??

**sherlock:** I want to die.

**piano protag:** chin up guys at least thanks to you we probably wont have class today

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** eh i guess thanks kaede chan

**piano protag:** -_-)b

 

_ [ May 3rd ] _

_ [ 21:12 ] _

**hoshi352847:** Late, but I never got how this was a prank. It was more something that was amusing to those involved, but it never felt...prank-like? If you were to, say, release some bees on the school...now, I would be able to understand how that would be dubbed as a prank. But this was just a bit disappointing, don’t you think?

**Big Friendly Giant:** I am inclined to agree.

**itsamystery.mp3:** fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Chapter updates might be a bit on the slower side as I'm working on other fics at the same time.
> 
> Nonetheless, as always, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


	5. It Appears Social Pressure Has Taken Its Toll On These Youth, One Way Or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superwholock is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated for a long time sorry hi

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 7th ] _

_ [ 17:09 ] _

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_doctor who_ **

 

**_shit goo jeez_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_Supernatural_ **

 

**doctor who:** together

**sherlock:** we

**Supernatural:** are

**doctor who:** SUPERWHOLOCK

**sherlock:** THE LADS

**Supernatural:** supernatural

**sherlock:** wait what

**Supernatural:** Oh, my apologies! I forgot I was supposed to say ‘Superwholock’ but instead ended up saying ‘supernatural’ instead!

**sherlock:** I thought we were the lads…? 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** IM PISSIGN

**piano protag:** get this out of my house

**sherlock:** ?!?!

**sherlock:** Kaede?!?!

**piano protag:** Out I Said

**superiorlesbian:** AWFUL BOYS

**superiorlesbian:** AWFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL

**superiorlesbian:** AWFULAWFULAWFUL

**doctor who:** obviously you guys dont know taste when you see it

**man in the moon:** amami werent you the one who was getting pissed at saihara for having his screen name as sherlock back in chapter one

**doctor who:** we dont talk about that

**nyangie:** ?? chapter one???

**doctor who:** dont worry about it

**KillMe:** All I can say is that I am severely disappointed in the lot of you.

**sherlock:** I...still dont understand what’s going on ;;;;

**kiibo:** :3

**kiibo:** :333

**robotfucker69:** amami wasnt your phone FUCKING CONFISCATED

**doctor who:** was is the key word there

**doctor who:** kiibo helped me hack my phone back

**man in the moon:** kiibo you naughty naughty robot

**kiibo:** 3:

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** this is fuckign hilarious

**piano protag:** you all are not welcome with these superwholock proceedings

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Y’AIN’T

**piano protag:** ??

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Y’AIN’T

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Y’AIN’T !!!

**doctor who:** yaint

**robotfucker69:** yaint

**man in the moon:** yaint

**kiibo:** yaint :3

**nyangie:** yaint

**superiorlesbian:** yaint

**piano protag:** enough

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** y

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** a

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i

 

**_piano protag_ ** _ has removed  _ **_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ from the group chat. _

 

**doctor who:** KAEDE FUCKIGN SNAPS!!!!

**doctor who:** OH MY G

**doctor who:** THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING FIRST SUPERWHOLOCK THEN KAEDE REMOVING PEOPLE FROM THE GROUP CHAT THAT SHE FOUGHT OH SO HARD TO CREATE AND TO KEEP RUNNING

**KillMe:** Weren’t you the one who started this whole ‘Superwholock’ thing…? Are you not bringing this apocalypse upon yourself? I’m not quite sure what you’re trying to do or say here, Rantarou-san.

**doctor who:** shut

 

**_doctor who_ ** _ has added  _ **_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**Supernatural:** Can I change my name back now? I don’t particularly like it all that much.

**Supernatural:** After all, the supernatural itself is frankly...kind of disgusting and pathetic. It is humans who are the true marvels of this world!

**doctor who:** …

**doctor who:** fine

 

**_Supernatural_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_shit goo jeez_ **

 

**doctor who:** ouma will you continue shit goo jeez’s legacy

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** of course

 

**_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_supernatural_ **

 

**supernatural:** huzzah

**doctor who:** hmmm can u be a bit more original with that i see shinguji whenever i look at you

**supernatural:** dammit

 

**_supernatural_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_s(o)u(ma)pernatural_ **

 

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** bit of a stretch

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** but it gets the job done

**doctor who:** i am content with this

**piano protag:** I sure as heck am not

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** sure as heck

**sherlock:** Uh forgive me but. I’m still not all too certain what superwholock

**sherlock:** Is?

**superiorlesbian:** you pure sweet summer child

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** TENKO HAS COMPLIMENTED A MALE/?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!??!

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** RECEIPTS

**superiorlesbian:** its not really a compliment as much as it is pointing out his blissful ignorance

**sherlock:** my blissful what

**piano protag:** u know what i have to side with tenko on this one im in shock that saihara doesnt know

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** so much for shsl detective

**sherlock:** ...well, I have stated multiple times that my talent is nothing but sheer luck.

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** nonetheLESS

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** we should educate you

**piano protag:** NO

**piano protag:** keep him PURE

**sherlock:** ????!?

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** uhm why should i

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** B)

**sherlock:** Frankly, at this point I don’t want to know what this…

**sherlock:** ‘superwholock’

**sherlock:** is…

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** man you fukin haters

**sherlock:** ://

**hoshi352847:** I think some episodes of sherlock are ok. I’m not proud of myself for it, but the murders are sometimes quite interesting.

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** CRYPTID SPOTTED

**doctor who:** C R Y P T I D S P O T T  E D

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** AND THE CRYPTID IS A SUPERWHOLOCKIAN

**hoshi352847:** No I am not. 

**man in the moon:** superwholockian confirmed

**robotfucker69:** superwholockian confirmed

**doctor who:** superwholockian confirmed

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** superwholockian confirmed

**nyangie:** superwholockian confirmed!!

**nyangie:** ...whatever that is

**hoshi352847:** You all are not correct.

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** Y A I N T

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** YAINT!!!!!

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** YAINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**doctor who:** ok ladies now lets get in formation

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** gimme a y

**doctor who:** gimme a a

**KillMe:** an*

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** gimme an i n t

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** im yaint(y)? all the time

**MakiHarukawa:** I understand that you were attempting to pull off a parody of the ‘Petty’ song, but I have several critiques to make: the first off being that your attempt failed pathetically. The second is that your parody didn’t make sense in the slightest. Finally, that song is terrible in the first time, so the fact that you parodied a terrible song and somehow managed to make it even worse is quite disappointing, honestly.

**man in the moon:** you say that and yet…

**man in the moon:** you were the one who managed to make the connection

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** LMAOOOOOOOOO

**doctor who:** FUCKIGN WASTED!!!

**kawoshin:** top ten most tragic anime deaths!

**MakiHarukawa:** ...kms.

**robotfucker69:** ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**robotfucker69:** am i seeing this right?

**robotfucker69:** is maki harukawa??

**robotfucker69:** THE maki harukawa,

**robotfucker69:** MEMEING

**MakiHarukawa:** (-__-)

**robotfucker69:** ?!?!??!?!??!?!?!!!!

**robotfucker69:** IM NOT HALLUCINATING THIS AM I

**man in the moon:** n no ur not

**man in the moon:** unless im hallucinating u hallucinating

**man in the moon:** h a l l u c i n a t i o n c e p t i o n

**MakiHarukawa:** That doesn’t even make sense, dumbass.

**man in the moon:** hater :^(

**KillMe:** I hate to interrupt such feverish and eager debates, however...I must interfere.

**KillMe:** You three...lads? Superwholock?

**doctor who:** yes babe?

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** are you here to convert?

**sherlock:** ...please, do not group me up with them.

 

**_KillMe_** _has removed_ ** _s(o)u(ma)pernatural, doctor who_** _and_ ** _sherlock_** _from the group chat._

 

**KillMe:** There we go.

**man in the moon:** HFKJDSFKJDSJKFSDJ JFDSK

**robotfucker69:** IMM SCREA MIGN?!?!??!?

**kawoshin:** hehehe!!

**nyangie:** the evil has been defeated

**superiorlesbian:** as much as tenko is for less guys in the group chat saihara wasnt really at fault there,

**KillMe:** A fair enough point.

 

**_KillMe_ ** _ has added  _ **_sherlock_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**sherlock:** Oh! Thank you, Kirumi!

**KillMe:** You’re welcome.

**piano protag:** are we just

**piano protag:** gonna leave them out there

**man in the moon:** are u gonna cry abt friendship and wanting them back in

**man in the moon:** bc seriously who cares abt ouma like i guess amami is ok sometimes but ouma is too much

**piano protag:** oh no i wasnt gonna say anything i was just wondering if i should let them back in or not because theyre both spamming my pms

**piano protag:** I Have Played Mister Nice Guy For Too Long

**piano protag:** I Have Reached My Final Form

**piano protag:** Assh*le Kaede

**robotfucker69:** WHYD YOU CENSOR THAT FHDSKJFDSKFJSKD

**kiibo:** Swearing is wrong!! :3

**man in the moon:** hasnt kaede sworn several times already tho

**robotfucker69:** idk im too lazy to look back through the log

**man in the moon:** fair enough honestly

**piano protag:** i feel unfairly judged here

**kawoshin:** I miss ouma and amami :(

**man in the moon:** shirogane they have been gone like not even three minutes

**kawoshin:** Thats how much i miss them

**man in the moon:** (‘-’

**KillMe:** I will let them return, then, but they must abide to my rules.

 

**_KillMe_ ** _ added  _ **_doctor who_ ** _ and  _ **_s(o)u(ma)pernatural_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** F R E E D O M

**doctor who:** YES

**KillMe:** Wait a minute.

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** owo whats this

**KillMe:** I can remove you.

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** ah

**KillMe:** You must change your usernames back to what they were before, or at the very least, something that is unrelated to…‘superwholock’. If you do not, I will permaban you from the chat.

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** 8OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**doctor who:** way to ruin our FUN babe

**KillMe:** …

**KillMe:** I am not your ‘babe’.

**doctor who:** uh huh

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** this is unfair tho :((

**KillMe:** 10

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** HFDSITSHIIT

**KillMe:** 9

**doctor who:** B ABBE  PLEASE

**KillMe:** 6

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** YOU MADE HER SKIP SEVERAL NUMBERS DUMBASSS

**KillMe:** 5

**doctor who:** IMM SORRY

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** YOU SHOULD BE

**doctor who:** IM SUPER SORRY

**KillMe:** 4

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** well it was good fighting alongside u while it lasted partner i enjoyed it

**KillMe:** 3

**doctor who:** same goes for me partner

**s(o)u(ma)pernatural:** see you in the next life i suppose?

**KillMe:** 2

**doctor who:** yes...see you

**KillMe:** 1.5

**robotfucker69:** shirogane is this like an anime 

**kawoshin:** Yes, pretty much

**KillMe:** 1

 

**_doctor who_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_itsamystery.mp3_ **

 

**_s(o)u(ma)pernatural_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ **

 

**KillMe:** 0

**piano protag:** well

**piano protag:** that was quite anticlimactic

**piano protag:** and overdramatic

**man in the moon:** kaede you’re such a hater

**man in the moon:** smfh

**piano protag:** >____>;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THIS FIC GOT 300 KUDOS THATS A LOT OF KUDOS?? ESPECIALLY FOR A FANDOM THAT ISN'T SUPER POPULAR,
> 
> Thank you so much! I hope you continue on with me in this hellish journey (9 'v')9
> 
> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> also yaint!ouma was inspired by badly-drawn-ndrv3 on tumblr Dot com so if u need a good laugh and havent seen them before somehow go check them out


	6. I'm Not Quite Sure Why A Fire Rooster Is A Good Gift To Give To Your Loved One, But I Won't Be The One To Stop You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat plays hangman, debate whether or not fire chickens are good gifts for your significant other, and Amami discovers that breathing in smoke is detrimental to one's health.

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_[ May 8th ]_

_[ 12:46 ]_

 

 **itsamystery.mp3:** hey guys let’s play a game of hangman

 **itsamystery.mp3:** i’ll start

 **itsamystery.mp3:** _ _ _ _   _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 **sherlock:** …

 **sherlock:** ouma kokichi

 **itsamystery.mp3:** its not but thats a funny coincidence holy shit

 **nyangie:** a?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** _ _ _ a   _ a _ _ _ _ _

 **piano protag:** i

 **itsamystery.mp3:** _ _ i a   _ a _ _ _ _ _

 **kiibo:** t?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** nope

 **man in the moon:** kiibo everyone knows you’re supposed to do all the vowels first

 **kiibo:** Oh.

 **kiibo:** I’m sorry

 **superiorlesbian:** e

 **itsamystery.mp3:** _ _ i a   _ a _ e _ _ _

 **kawoshin:** o?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** _ _ i a   _ a _ e o _ _

 **kawoshin:** what about y?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** nope

 **kawoshin:** >:///

 **sherlock:** i really have no idea what this could be

 **robotfucker69:** yea same

 **robotfucker69:** i tried cheating and searched up this hangman cheat thing but i didnt get anything from this set up like what the hell

 **itsamystery.mp3:** you could say that

 **itsamystery.mp3:** it’s a mystery dot mp3

 **robotfucker69:** Stop.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** iruma you shouldnt be hating 3:

 **kiibo:** :3

 **itsamystery.mp3:** :3

 **kiibo:** :3

 **itsamystery.mp3:** :3

 **kiibo:** :3

 **MakiHarukawa:** Amami, it’s Shia LaBeouf.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** CORRECT

 **man in the moon:** WHAT T HE  HELL

 **itsamystery.mp3:** SHES CORRECT!!!

 **man in the moon:** HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO GUESS THAT ?!??!

 **man in the moon:** I DONT UNDERSTAND

 **man in the moon:** AMAMI WE’RE JAPANESE

 **man in the moon:** WE CANT GUESS FOREIGN CELEBRITIES

 **itsamystery.mp3:** not with that kind of attitude

 **itsamystery.mp3:** also maki managed to guess it just fine

 **man in the moon:** ok but shes harumaki

 **MakiHarukawa:** I’m just far superior to all of you.

 **shit goo jeez:** I don’t think that’s a kind thing to say to your classmates?

 **MakiHarukawa:** Actually, I’m just superior to Korekiyo. Especially with that username.

 **shit goo jeez:** O-oh.

 **robotfucker69:** ha ha wasted

 **itsamystery.mp3:** ok im going to do another one

 **itsamystery.mp3:** _ _ _ _   _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 **man in the moon:** shia labeouf

 **itsamystery.mp3:** no its not

 **✨ rhimiko ✨:** a

 **itsamystery.mp3:** _ _ _ a  _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 **kawoshin:** o?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** o _ _ a  _ o_ _ _ _ _

 **kawoshin:** e?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** nope

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** >____>

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** <____<

 **robotfucker69:** is it ouma kokichi this time around

 **itsamystery.mp3:** yea uve got it bud

 **man in the moon:** fuck this shit

 **nyangie:** (flaming chicken emoji)

 **superiorlesbian:** why is there a flaming chicken as an emoji??

 **nyangie:** angie thinks its leftover from valentines day

 **superiorlesbian:**????

 **robotfucker69:** imagine that as a vdays gift

 **superiorlesbian:** why??? The hell??? would that be a good idea as a gift

 **✨ rhimiko ✨:** id accept it

 **superiorlesbian:** do u want tenko to get u that

 **✨ rhimiko ✨:** want is a strong word

 **robotfucker69:** maybe you shouldnt your hands will get burns

 **man in the moon:** sage advice

 **man in the moon:**...how would one even obtain a flaming rooster

 **man in the moon:** what would you Do with a flaming rooster

 **robotfucker69:** conversation starters tbh

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** me, walking into the party: so do u guys know how to get a flaming chicken? what are the practicalities of having one?

 **hoshi352847:** Well it’s the year of the rooster.

 **hoshi352847:** The year of the fire rooster, actually.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** C R Y P T I D

 **hoshi352847:** Stop.

 **hoshi352847:** I was planning on giving a zodiac lesson to you all, but fuck you guys.

 **kawoshin:** :0

 **hoshi352847:** I'm not giving the lesson now, but my point was that the fire rooster emoji is probably in reference to the fact that this year is currently the year of the fire rooster.

 

 **✨ rhimiko ✨:** thts pretty cool oh snap

 **man in the moon:** I feel like a learned man.

 **kawoshin:** same??

 **robotfucker69:** s same….

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:**. its not like that much was learned here guys

 **man in the moon:** I have to live up to the cryptid’s expectations now.

 **hoshi352847:** I’m not a cryptid.

 **man in the moon:** I don’t just feel like a learned man...I am a learned man now.

 **man in the moon:** I refuse to sh*tpost any longer.

 **piano protag:**?!?!! HES CENSORING HIMSELF?!?!

 **robotfucker69:** ur literally not one to talk

 **piano protag:** eh

 **piano protag:** i dont feel like this is enough info to be considered a 'learned man' tho

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** thats what. i said 

 **man in the moon:** Lowercase is no longer acceptable. I must write with only proper grammar, now.

 **piano protag:**?????

 **robotfucker69:** im having an out of body experience

 **piano protag:** this feels like an alternative reality

 **piano protag:** where is the kaito we all know and love

 **man in the moon:** Do not act like you ever loved me.

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** IM PISSIGN WHAT  THE HELL

 **kawoshin:** maybe hes just going through a

 **kawoshin:** ‘scene’? Kid phase?

 **kawoshin:** i’m not quite sure how to describe it, honestly…

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** im gonna b real out of all the people in this chat i wasnt expecting kaito to be the one who has a modern day scene phase

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i was thinking shinguji-chan?? even tsumugi-chan??? or saihara-chan if we’re rly stretching it

 **sherlock:** What

 **sherlock:** Why me…?

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Well its mostly from ur aesthetic

 **sherlock:** My what

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** u wear all black that SCREAMS emo

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** also u r obsessed with murder mysteries

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** thats pretty scene kidish

 **sherlock:** I feel

 **sherlock:** Kind of attacked?

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** that being said ur personality isnt that scene kid centric...ur just kinda. Saihara

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** a tired boy with confidence issues

 **sherlock:**?!?!?!?!?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** love this saihara character study

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WELL HE WANTED TO KNOW MY REASONING

 **sherlock:** I’m just so confused

 **sherlock:** I’m not mad in the slightest just

 **sherlock:** Very. Very confused

 **kawoshin:** ouma kun i want to know why i was listed as a possibility for a scene kid

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** youre a filthy otaku i wouldnt put a scene kid phase past you

 **kawoshin:** >:00000

 **kawoshin:** i never expected to be BETRAYED BY A FELLOW KAWOSHIN SHIPPER

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THAT

 **kawoshin:** Shirogane Never Forgets.

 **man in the moon:** ha ha wasted

 **piano protag:** so much for being a learned man smh

 **man in the moon:** SHIT

 **man in the moon:** IVE FAILED THE CHAT CRYPTID

 **man in the moon:** FORGIVE ME HOSHI SAMAAAA

 **hoshi352847:** No.

 **man in the moon:** kms

 **kawoshin:** but. Ouma-kun

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yea

 **kawoshin:** what other anime have you seen

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** im not obligated to answer that question

 **kawoshin:** if u dont ill tell everyone all those tags i saw in the ao3 search bar

 **robotfucker69:** oho?

 **kawoshin:** some were a bit

 **kawoshin:** how should i put this

 **kawoshin:** kinky

 **robotfucker69:** 8OOOO

 **robotfucker69:** i wanna know

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** U WOULDNT DARE

 **kawoshin:** would i?

 **kawoshin:** ;)

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ill never forget this

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Know That You Will Never Be Forgiven.

 **kawoshin:** k

 **kawoshin:** now spill the deets

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:**...alright i really like bananya

 **kawoshin:**!!! BANANYA

 **kawoshin:** GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE

 **kawoshin:** what else

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ….

 **kawoshin:** speak up i couldnt hear u

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** we’re texting

 **kawoshin:** Speak Up I Couldn’t Hear You

 **robotfucker69:** this is like watching a horror movie or something

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ………………………...attack on titan

 **kawoshin:** HRKSLALALA

 **kawoshin:** HDKAL SKALAPWOAJAK

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** leaVE ME ALONE

 **kawoshin:** iM SCREAMIGN

 **kawoshin:** YOURE SUCH A LOW TIER OTAKU

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ENOUGH!!!!!!

 **kawoshin:** i ca nt breathe immlosing it

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** leave me Alone

 **kawoshin:** this

 **kawoshin:** This

 **kawoshin:** is the epitome of comedy right here

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ;;n;;;;;

 **robotfucker69:** lmaoooo

 **itsamystery.mp3:** u. unrelated to anything but apparently ive been sitting in a cloud of smoke for a long time

 **robotfucker69:** what

 **itsamystery.mp3:** does smoke affect your eyes y/n

 **itsamystery.mp3:** cause my eyes are watering but idk if thats bc im upset that kirumis yelling at me or bc of the smoke

 **piano protag:** y

 **piano protag:** yes?

 **piano protag:** Yes It Does?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** well fuck me i guess

 **piano protag:** AMAMI?!?!?!

 **itsamystery.mp3:** i hope the smoke clears out bc i rly dont feel like leaving

 **itsamystery.mp3:** im in a rly comfortable position rn

 **piano protag:** i

 **piano protag:** AMAMI.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** yea

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** sitting in smoke is really dangerous ?

 **piano protag:** REALLY DANGEROUS.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** welp

 **itsamystery.mp3:** dam then

 **piano protag:** whAT KIND OF SMOKE IS IT EVEN

 **piano protag:** WHAT HAPPENED?!!?!?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** idk i asked kirumi to come over bc i needed help with math hw and she came in and was like “where did all this smoke come from”

 **piano protag:** i

 **itsamystery.mp3:** then i was just kinda like “oh is there smoke here” and she started yelling at me

 **piano protag:** im so

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** why kirumi chan im super smart i could tutor u wtf

 **itsamystery.mp3:** i trust kirumi more than u no offense

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I!?!?!?!?!?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** kirumi is real pissed at me for neglecting my health tho so chances are ill probably be asking u for help in the future instead

 **itsamystery.mp3:** my poor ears cant deal with all this abuse :((

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** : D

 **sherlock:** I’m also here for support

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** go die

 **sherlock:** ha ha I wish

 **sherlock:** …

 **sherlock:** Sorry I forgot not everyone experiences casual existential crisis on a daily basis or has lost all motivation to continue on living.

 **superiorlesbian:** Saihara-san…

 **sherlock:** That me

 **superiorlesbian:** if smth is wrong u can always go to us about it its ok,

 **superiorlesbian:** we said this before but we’re all here for you

 **superiorlesbian:** even if you are an awful boy

 **piano protag:** yeah Shuuichi!! fighto !!

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i joke abt it but i am here for u babe id be rly upset if u died :((

 **itsamystery.mp3:** the only person who is allowed to die is me in my smoke

 **piano protag:** no

 **itsamystery.mp3:** oh

 **itsamystery.mp3:** btw we discovered the source of the smoke it was a cake i left out to dry loLL

 **itsamystery.mp3:** well it wasn't the cake itself i mean

 **itsamystery.mp3:** i mixed up. this cake i was supposed to bake and this shirt that was supposed to dry

 **itsamystery.mp3:** so the shirt went in the oven and the cake went outside and everythings a mess but its a ok bc tojo-chan is here ;)))

 **KillMe:** Die.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** )));

 **piano protag:** uh we're paying attention to saihara right now and hsi CRISIS 

 **piano protag:** we dont need you and your cakes

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** im honestly in shock how could he have managed thsi. what the fuck

 **sherlock:** Guys…

 **sherlock:** You guys are so sweet.

 **sherlock:** You all mean the world to me…

 **man in the moon:** np bro

 **robotfucker69:** enough of this sappy shit

 **piano protag:** hey this is the supportive group chat ur obligated to be kind and supportive to others here if ever they need that support

 **robotfucker69:** i didnt sign no contract

 **piano protag:** its more of a theoretical contract thats signed the moment u are admitted into this chat theres really no helping it you’re trapped here forever.

 **robotfucker69:** eh

 

_[ May 9th ]_

_[ 11:32 ]_

 

 **itsamystery.mp3:** google search is it possible to live off only bread

 **KillMe:** No.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** also living off tea i guess

 **KillMe:** No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90% of the content in this chapter is from conversations i've had/witnessed in group chats
> 
> I'm on February vacation now so expect frequent updates! There will be a new chapter coming out every day for the next two or three days cause I've already gotten them written out and edited,
> 
> Also a SHOUT OUT to badly-drawn-ndrv3 for drawing fanart from the past chapter!!! it made my day to see it and i love it so so so much !!!!! you can see it over here: http://badly-drawn-ndrv3.tumblr.com/post/157291592328 
> 
> I've had a couple people ask me if they can draw fanart for this/any of my other fics and YES!!! YOU CAN!!!!!! There are few things in this world that come close to the joy of seeing fanart of my own work like you have no idea,
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


	7. This Chat Is Supportive, More Than You'll Ever Know! (But Only Sometimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Successes are made, secrets revealed, Amami's a wreck as always.

 

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 9th ] _

_ [ 11:32 ] _

 

**sherlock:** GUYS!!!

**sherlock:** guESS WHAT

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** what

**sherlock:** I FINALLY LEGALLY CHANGED MY NAME

**sherlock:** I’M GETTING MY PASSPORT GENDER MARKER SLOWLY CHANGED TOO

**man in the moon:** YES!!!!

**robotfucker69:** CONGRATS

**nyangie:** HUZZAH

**sherlock:** I’m sooo giddy rn 

**superiorlesbian:** its your BOY SHUUICHI

**sherlock:** Yeah I’m your boy Shuuichi!!!

**sherlock:** SHUUICHI SAIHARA

**sherlock:** THATS ME

**sherlock:** Your BOY!!

**sherlock:** I’m soooo so so happy

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** welcome to the somewhat legally trans kid club \\(‘-’

**piano protag:** wait how many of us are not cis

**superiorlesbian:** tenko is not cis

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** this boy right here is a Trans Boy

**itsamystery.mp3:** trans kids UNITE

**itsamystery.mp3:** yea im a trans boy too

**MakiHarukawa:** I’m a demigirl.

**robotfucker69:** this demigirl is here and Presenting

**man in the moon:** what a squad

**shit goo jeez:** I’m not quite sure what my gender is, actually...I really don’t mind he/him pronouns but. The term ‘male’ doesn’t feel as if it fits me, per se…? I’ve yet to really figure these things out.

**piano protag:** and thats perfectly fine !! whatever ur comfortable with

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i may not approve of ur fucked up tendencies of studying humans but the down with cis squad is here for ya

**itsamystery.mp3:** down with cis

**robotfucker69:** down with cis

**piano protag:** we are all here to be SUPER SUPPORTIVE

 

**_piano protag_ ** _ has renamed the group chat from  _ **_‘Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Supportive Group Chat’_ ** _ to  _ **_‘Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the SUPER Supportive Group Chat’_ **

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** was that really necessary

**piano protag:** yes

**piano protag:** absolutely

**itsamystery.mp3:** smfh

**piano protag:** ok but we’re getting kind of off topic here

**kiibo:** I think we should do something for Saihara!

**itsamystery.mp3:** yea a PARTY

**itsamystery.mp3:** FIESTA

**robotfucker69:** yaasss queen

**sherlock:** Noooo nonononono it's alright!

**sherlock:** Besides we already have the movie night this Saturday

**sherlock:** It’d be far too much trouble to organize more than one get together!

**sherlock:** And Tojo-chan’s birthday is tomorrow, so shouldn’t that be dealt with first?

**piano protag:** What.

**itsamystery.mp3:** WHAT

**superiorlesbian:** SHITTT TITITIT

**Big Friendly Giant:** Were you all not aware? Gonta was busy preparing stuff for Tojo-san’s birthday tomorrow!

**piano protag:** WHAT THE FU

**piano protag:** KIRUMI IS IT REALLY UR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW

**KillMe:** Yes, it is.

 

**_piano protag_** _has removed_ ** _KillMe_** _from the group chat._

 

**piano protag:** IM A FAILURE AS A FRIEND

**piano protag:** IM A TERRIBLE PERSON

**piano protag:** I DONT DESERVE TO BE ALIVEEEEE

**man in the moon:** chill those are saiharas lines

**piano protag:** HOW COULD I FORGET OUR DEAR CLASSMATES BIRTHDAY

**itsamystery.mp3:** hey at least ur not me ok

**piano protag:** what do u mean ‘at least ur not me’ we’re all friends with tojo and im the Piano Protag

**piano protag:** and im supposed to be the protag that loves and supports EVERYONE

**itsamystery.mp3:** .

**itsamystery.mp3:** i guess

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** oho?

**robotfucker69:** ohoho?

**man in the moon:** ohohohoho?

**itsamystery.mp3:** die uglies

**piano protag:** ANYWAY WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS!!!!!

**piano protag:** WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING FOR TOJO

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** are we just gonna

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** leave her out of the chat

**piano protag:** yea she cant know whats going on?!?!?!

**nyangie:** angie feels like u made it pretty obvious tbh

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** yeaa

**piano protag:** shut

**piano protag:** ok what we’re gonna do for this is turn the movie night into tojos bday party as well

**piano protag:** tomorrow is school so its kind of hard to celebrate stuff there after all

**kawoshin:** i can find a birthday episode of an anime to watch to put us in the festive mood?

**piano protag:** watching a birthday episode of an anime does  not count shirogane

**kawoshin:** iiiiiidk it might work?

**piano protag:** i am drawing the line right there.

**kawoshin:** ehhhhhhhhhhh nani

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** weeaboo

**man in the moon:** we

**man in the moon:** are

**man in the moon:** Japanese.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :V

**itsamystery.mp3:** i

**piano protag:** you

**itsamystery.mp3:** i

**superiorlesbian:** you?

**itsamystery.mp3:** i think i’m. going to have a panic attack.

**sherlock:** Join the club.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** oya ?

**itsamystery.mp3:** i will stab you in your sleep

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** youre welcome to

**piano protag:** hey folks can we lighten up a little

**sherlock:** Ouma you’re not the person I expected to find a kindred spirit in, but nonetheless, I accept you with open arms.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** \\( ‘-’ )/

**piano protag:** h e y  f o l k s  c a n  w e  l i g h t e n  u p  a  l i t t l e

**sherlock:** Eh

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** eh

**piano protag:** idk why i even try

**itsamystery.mp3:** we are

**itsamystery.mp3:** ignoring the issue at hand.

**piano protag:** dont worry amami i’m just as panicked as you are

**piano protag:** im going to lose my status as the responsible person here

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** were you ever considered responsible

**piano protag:** shut

**piano protag:** gonta

**Big Friendly Giant:** Yes?

**man in the moon:** i nearly forgot gonta existed he hasn’t talked in so long

**man in the moon:** where have u been big guy

**Big Friendly Giant:** Gonta has always been here!

**Big Friendly Giant:** Watching! Waiting!

**man in the moon:** THAT SOUNDS SO CREEPY  WTFF

**piano protag:** gokuhara do u have any ideas

**Big Friendly Giant:** Why do you ask Gonta?

**piano protag:** idk u seem like the kind of person who would love throwing bday parties for other people

**Big Friendly Giant:** ...Gonta was raised by wolves.

**piano protag:** .

**piano protag:** right.

**man in the moon:** r u saying wolves dont know how to party :/

**Big Friendly Giant:** Well, they do in a sense, but it is not the kind of party that Tojo-san would enjoy.

**piano protag:** ...what kind of party would tojo like actually

**sherlock:** Admittedly, she doesn’t seem like a very...party like person.

**sherlock:** Maybe she would prefer not to have a party in the first place?

**nyangie:** we need a party !!

**nyangie:** tojo DESERVES a party

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** you just want to eat ice cream cake

**nyangie:** angie didnt say that

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** you didnt need to

**superiorlesbian:** tenko is with yonaga-san !!

**superiorlesbian:** tojo-san deserves a PARTY !

**superiorlesbian:** and the very best one at that !

**itsamystery.mp3:** fuck all of you guys

**piano protag:** ???

**piano protag:** why r u so upset bruh

**piano protag:** why u mad bro

**itsamystery.mp3:** enough.

 

\----------

 

_ [ May 9th ] _

_ [ 11:54 ] _

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ added  _ **_sherlock, kiibo_ ** _ and  _ **_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has renamed the group chat from  _ **_‘Untitled Group Chat’_ ** _ to  _ **_‘I FORGOT MY CRUSH’S BIRTHDAY WAS TOMORROW AND I NEED HELP FROM THE SQUAD’_ **

 

**sherlock:** Why is Ouma-kun part of the squad?

**kiibo:** Yea i understand me and saihara but ouma doesn’t make much sense

**sherlock:** Saihara and I

**kiibo:** Sorry

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WHY ARE YOU REACTING TO THAT AND NOT THE FACT THAT AMAMI JUST CONFESSED THAT HE HAS A CRUSH ON TOJO 

**sherlock:** I mean,

**sherlock:** Is it…? Really that much of a surprise?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** .

**kiibo:** Ouma you were the one making jokes about him having a crush on Tojo in the first place

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ?!?!?!? was i??

**sherlock:** Yeah you said ‘oho’ and ‘oya’ whenever he said something about her

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** oh

**itsamystery.mp3:** SO YOU DIDNT KNOW

**itsamystery.mp3:** I ONLY PUT YOU IN HERE BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**itsamystery.mp3:** i am boo boo the fool

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you can say that again

**itsamystery.mp3:** i a m b o o b o o t h e f o o l

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you can say that again

 

**_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_I AM BOO BOO THE FOOL_ **

 

**I AM BOO BOO THE FOOL:** ARE YOU HAPPY

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** very :3

**kiibo:** :3

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :3

**kiibo:** :3

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :3

**kiibo:** :3

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :3

**sherlock:** But Rantarou-kun, we’re all here to support you!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yea trans boys UNITE

 

**_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ has renamed the group chat from  _ **_‘I FORGOT MY CRUSH’S BIRTHDAY WAS TOMORROW AND I NEED HELP FROM THE SQUAD’_ ** _ to  _ **_‘the supportive trans boys chat (feat kiibo)’_ **

 

**I AM BOO BOO THE FOOL:** thanks guys….

**kiibo:** Heart!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** maybe i shouldnt be saying this but kiibo there’s a heart emoji

**kiibo:** Oh? Is there?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yea

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** <3

**kiibo:** Woah!!!

**kiibo:** <3

**kiibo:** <3 <3

**kiibo:** <3 <3 <3 <3

**kiibo:** I love hearts!!!!

**I AM BOO BOO THE FOOL:** yea me too buddy

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** so 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** rantarou chan

**I AM BOO BOO THE FOOL:** ...yeah

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you’ve got a

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** how should i put this

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Crush

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** on tojo chan

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** don’t you?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :3c

**kiibo:** :3c

**I AM BOO BOO THE FOOL:** yes 

**I AM BOO BOO THE FOOL:** yes i do

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :3ccccc

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :3CCCCCCC

**sherlock:** I am incredibly sorry on your behalf, Rantarou-kun.

**I AM BOO BOO THE FOOL:** trust me i am too

 

**_I AM BOO BOO THE FOOL_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **_itsamystery.mp3_ **

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** the all caps were bothering me

**kiibo:** Sorry to interrupt but I have never dealt with any sort of. romantic dealings before

**kiibo:** How am I supposed to go about supporting rantarou-san…??

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** well obviously we’re going to act as his ultimate wingmans

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** shsl wingmans if you will

**sherlock:** Ouma-kun I have known you all of about six or seven weeks and I would never trust you as my wingman.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** of course~~ because you’d much rather have me as a boyfriend instead

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** isn’t that right?

**sherlock:** No

**sherlock:** No it is not.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ehhh saihara-chan~ you wound me~~~

**sherlock:** Do I now.

**itsamystery.mp3:** hello this conversation is about ME

**itsamystery.mp3:** and MY DILEMMA

**itsamystery.mp3:** with my CRUSH

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** its ok 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** we are here. for support

**kiibo:** Yes!!

**kiibo:** Please do not be upset !! <3

**kiibo:** We are here for you!! just like we are here for Saihara-san !!   
**sherlock:** Yes. We’re here for you...please don’t forget that.

**itsamystery.mp3:** ….

**itsamystery.mp3:** thank you

**itsamystery.mp3:** but what do i. do

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you’re going to come over to my house

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** all of you.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** and we’re going to make chocolates 

**sherlock:** ???

**sherlock:** But it’s not…? Valentine’s Day?

**sherlock:** or anytime close to Valentine’s Day?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** shut ur fuckign mouth

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** this will work

**itsamystery.mp3:** i dont think she...even likes chocolate

**kiibo:** Maybe you shouldn’t confess to her after having only known her for barely two months.

**kiibo:** Maybe just. get her some gifts...honor her on her birthday

**kiibo:** Make this a saturday problem, not a now problem

**itsamystery.mp3:** …

**itsamystery.mp3:** you’ve got fair reasoning robo boy

**kiibo:** ...thanks?

**itsamystery.mp3:** you’re welcome

**sherlock:** Nonetheless, we’re here to support you no matter what.

**sherlock:** Even if we don’t approve of some of the things you do.

**itsamystery.mp3:** doesnt that defeat the point of supporting someone

**sherlock:** Eh.

 

\----------

 

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 9th ] _

_ [ 12:17 ] _

 

**nyangie:** are we gonna let tojo-san back in

**nyangie:** like she didn’t do anything wrong

**piano protag:** hhhhhh i guess

**piano protag:** even if we didn’t determine anything

**nyangie:** thats kind of your fault

**piano protag:** enough.

 

**_piano protag_ ** _ has added  _ **_KillMe_ ** _ to the group chat _

  
**KillMe:** Ah. I thought I had been freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the most self-indulgent chapter of anything i have ever written
> 
> AMAMI/KIRUMI IS LIKE MY SECRET RAREPAIR I LOVE IT TO BITS IF YOU WRITE RANTAROU/TOJO I WILL LOVE YUO FOREVER
> 
> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed !!


	8. You Like Idol Games? No? Well, Sorry To Disappoint!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids talk about anime and idol games at 5 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my birthday is on february 28th (aka the day after tomorrow on tuesday) just a little #fun fact for you guys, 
> 
> I want to thank those of you who left supportive comments on the past chapter! Though it wasn't many, a few comments were...kind of negative, to the point where I considered completely dropping and deleting this fic, so those of you that left supportive comments really made me happy! Though I didn't write nearly as much as I had initially intended so the bottom line is: please don't...leave not nice comments because then you won't get chapters.
> 
> This chapter was born out of my contempt for idol games like enstars owns my fuckign ass but tsumugi still doesn't have a 5* so whats the truth

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the SUPER Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 10th ] _

_ [ 5:07 ] _

 

**Big Friendly Giant:** Pardon Gonta, but he has a question!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** at 5 am

**Big Friendly Giant:** Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise!

**Big Friendly Giant:** It’s only the gentlemanly thing to do, after all.

**Big Friendly Giant:** Besides, Ouma-san, are you not awake yourself?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** man i never slept in the first place

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** im trying to tier first in this enstars event and it ends in a couple hours AND its a knights event so if i let my guard down for a moment you know im fucked

**Big Friendly Giant:** ?? Enstars?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** short for ensemble stars

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** its an idol game but w/e

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** what was your question

**Big Friendly Giant:** Actually, Gonta had a question about an ‘idol game’ himself! However, it’s called…’love life’? A very positive title, it seems!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** LOVE LIVE

**kawoshin:** holy shit ouma ur a hardcore otaku

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ://

**kawoshin:** whats your best girl in love live

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** nico

**kawoshin:** smfh shit taste

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WOW

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I DONT DISS YOUR BEST GIRLS

**kawoshin:** you dont even know my best girls

**Big Friendly Giant:** Best girls?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** only true fans would understand

**Big Friendly Giant:** Ah. In fact, Gonta had a question about the game. He isn’t sure if he should download the app or not…

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** join us in fucking hell dude

**Big Friendly Giant:** That does not sound pleasant, but...alright.

**Big Friendly Giant:** He will download the app.

**Big Friendly Giant:** Oh! Hanayo is quite cute!

**kawoshin:** u know what thats decent enough taste

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** shirogane who the fuck is your fav

**kawoshin:** well obviously its kotori, the very best girl

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WOW BASIC TASTE

**kawoshin:** SAYS YOU

**kawoshin:** i bet you say ‘nico nico nii’ whenever you try and scout for her

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ..

**kawoshin:** WAS I RIGHT

**kawoshin:** I DIDNT EXPECT TO BE RIGHT

**kawoshin:** kid youre worse than i thought

**MakiHarukawa:** What did you expect? It’s Ouma.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** You. You. I Tried To Extend The Hand Of Kindness. To Lend You Help When You Were Down. You Lost Something. I Tried To Replace What You Had Lost. And What Do You Do To Me? You Spit In My Face- No, You Throw The Metaphorical Dirt Of Rejection Into My Face. You Are Mean To Me. You Insult Me. You Dont Appreciate Anything I

**Big Friendly Giant:** Are you alright, Ouma-san…?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM ALRIGHT

**Big Friendly Giant:** I do hope you do feel better...

**nyangie:** uhghghhhhhhhhh all the buzzing on the phone made angie wake up ( .n.)/

**kawoshin:** yonaga-san, do you have love live

**kawoshin:** or any idol game in general

**nyangie:** yea who do u take angie for

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** angies interests: 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** sacrificing people to her gods

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** idol games

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** and lightning mcqueen

**nyangie:** is there something wrong here mister

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** No No Not At All

**nyangie:** u better sleep with one eye open tonight

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WHAT

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WHY

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WHY IS EVERYONE SUDDENLY AGAINST ME WHAT DID I DO WRONG

**MakiHarukawa:** You were born, for one thing.

**robotfucker69:** HFKJDSFJKDSKJFKDS

**robotfucker69:** FUCKGINN  WASTEDD DUDE

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** so much for the SUPPORTIVE GROUP CHAT GUYS

**kawoshin:** ehh what did you expect

**kawoshin:** like with a shsl as edgy as supreme leader do u think ppl r gonna like you

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yes

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yes i do

**robotfucker69:** Honey Youve Got A Big Storm Coming

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :(((

**kawoshin:** you know what while we’re making fun of ouma 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** thats a great way to start a sentence off

**kawoshin:** whats your opinion on black butler

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :///

**kawoshin:** because of course you’ve seen black butler you can’t say you haven’t

**kawoshin:** i saw season 3 in your search history fucker

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** HOWD YOU GET MY SEARCH HISTORY

**kawoshin:** ive got friends in high places

**kawoshin:** and by high places i mean chihiro fujisaki

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Why Did Chihiro Fujisaki Agree To Hack Into My Search History

**kawoshin:** dont worry about it

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i feel like i have the right to know why ppl r hacking into my search history

**kawoshin:** Don’t Worry About It

**kawoshin:** anywho whos ur fav

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ...alois trancy

**kawoshin:** WHY IS UR FAV SEASON 2 EXCLUSIVE EVERYONE KNOWS SEASON TWO WAS THE WORST SEASONNNN

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** YOU ASKED FOR MY FAV AND HERE IT IS

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** SO STOP JUDGING  ME

**kawoshin:** i never said i wouldnt judge you

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** boy i seriously wanna die

**MakiHarukawa:** Yeah I want you to die too.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ://

**nyangie:** oh angie likes black butler!! they have all those demons aaaaa

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** demons r cool i want a demon butler

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** hey @superiorlesbian take notes

**superiorlesbian:** do you think she didnt already ask tenko to do a matching cosplay with her

**kawoshin:** yeah i began sewing stuff for them already

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** its a super cool cosplay

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** im super excited to cosplay with tenko chan aa~~!!

**superiorlesbian:** trust tenko shes excited to cosplay with yumeno-san too !!!!

**nyangie:** wtf what can angie be

**nyangie:** if tenkos the demon butler guy and himiko is ciel what does that leave ANGIE

**kawoshin:** wellll theres a wide array of characters in the cast!!

**kawoshin:** maybe you could be alois?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** why r u suggesting alois to her RIGHT AFTER YOU DISSED MY TASTE OF HIM

**kawoshin:** if angie likes him its fine but if u like him its not fine

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** are you hearing yourself right now

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ouma-kun do u wanna join us as alois?

**superiorlesbian:** NO

**superiorlesbian:** NO WAY

**superiorlesbian:** NO HOW

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** why i’d love to himiko chan thank you for asking!

**superiorlesbian:** TENKO WILL FUCKIGN KILL YOU

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** \\( ‘-’ )/

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** hmu

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ouma i was joking id never wanna cosplay with u

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** :P

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ah

**superiorlesbian:** lMAOOO

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** who do you take me for

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** a kind soul in the midst of this darkness

**kawoshin:** anyway we still havent decided on what movie we’re gonna see on saturday so like

**kawoshin:** we need to decide…?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** can we watch the smurfs

**kawoshin:** ew

**kawoshin:** no

**kawoshin:** theyre a disgusting disgrace to the color blue

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** harsh

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i really wanted to watch the smurfs

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** like reallllyyyy badly

**MakiHarukawa:** Well I ‘reallyyyyy’ badly wish you were dead, but we can’t all get what we want, can we?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** all im saying is that we should put it on the list of possibilities

**Big Friendly Giant:** Gonta accidentally bought 200 love gems…

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY BUY 200 LOVE GEMS

**Big Friendly Giant:** It’s alright…! Gonta will scout with them!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you could just

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** get a refund for them.

**Big Friendly Giant:** Gonta has already begun scouting!

**kawoshin:** somehow i feel like that wasn’t a mistake

**Big Friendly Giant:** Oh, only a single SR pull…

**Big Friendly Giant:** Well, Gonta can try again!

**kawoshin:** ganbare gonta

**Big Friendly Giant:** Another single super rare scout! But that’s okay

**Big Friendly Giant:** Let’s just not give up!

**superiorlesbian:** tenko doesnt even play love live but she feels bad

**Big Friendly Giant:** Okay! Two super rares! Gonta is improving!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Gonta, My Dude,

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** that is not good luck

**Big Friendly Giant:** Alright! Last try!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** how about if gonta scouts a ur here we watch smurfs

**kawoshin:** NO

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** do u think he’s gonna get an ultra rare

**kawoshin:** okay fine the deals on

**Big Friendly Giant:** Oh!

**kawoshin:** what did you get

**Big Friendly Giant:** Three uh! Ultra rares!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** YESSSSS LADSSSS WE’RE WATCHING SMURFS

**kawoshin:** damn

**MakiHarukawa:** Once again, I wish you were dead.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** man same

**Big Friendly Giant:** Two of them are Nico, and one is Umi!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** YOU ARE DEAD TO ME

**Big Friendly Giant:** D:

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** DEAD. TO. ME.

**nyangie:** uwaaa oumas such a bully!! ( ‘A’)

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I HAVE BEEN MISTREATED AND ABUSED THSI ENTIRE FIC BUT THESE UR NICOS ARE MY BREAKING POINT

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ….? entire fic?

**itsamystery.mp3:** dont worry about it

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Oh Hey Rantarou Who’s Your Best Girl

**itsamystery.mp3:** like i said u dont need to worry abt it

**itsamystery.mp3:** how do u know if i even like love live

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** dude you asked for my friend code on the second day of school when u saw me playing

**itsamystery.mp3:** oh yeah thats a fair point

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yep

**itsamystery.mp3:** yeah but my fav girl is gonna remain a mystery

**itsamystery.mp3:** THOUGH in enstars my best boy is arashi just being real

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ha ha fellow knightsp

**itsamystery.mp3:** i dont trust other knightsp youre the reason why its so hard for me to rank in events

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ah.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i see how it is.

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** anyway its like barely 6 am

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** why are you guys all awake

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** like i said im ranking for this ritsu card

**Big Friendly Giant:** Going to bed and waking up early is important for a gentleman!

**nyangie:** man angie always goes to bed super later and wakes up suuuper late too

**nyangie:** which is why shes almost always late nyahahahhahaa

**superiorlesbian:** tenko can carry you to school if youd like? then you can sleep on the way there!

**nyangie:** waaah thanks tenko chan!!

**superiorlesbian:** no problem yonaga-san!!

**nyangie:** anyway angie only woke up because of that buzz buzz buzzing hhhhh she wants to go back to sleep

**kawoshin:** i was watching anime

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i dont know why you insist on writing daily callout posts on my anime taste when its not like youre much better

**kawoshin:** i dont just watch anime for enjoyment i watch it for research

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ‘i dont just watch anime for enjoyment i watch it for research’ - shirogane tsumugi in this year of 2017

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** sorry for dating the timeline guys

**nyangie:** seriously nywhat the fuck are you talking about

**itsamystery.mp3:**  d o n t w o r r y a b o u t i t

**superiorlesbian:** doubt dot png

**kawoshin:** anyway this is certainly a start to a day

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yea im never talking to gonta again

**Big Friendly Giant:** Gonta is...incredibly sorry, Ouma-san...Gonta hopes you can forgive him someday.

**MakiHarukawa:** Don’t apologize to that piece of shit, Gokuhara-san.

**Big Friendly Giant:** But he’s clearly upset!

**MakiHarukawa:** And? He deserves that.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** uguuuuuuu

**MakiHarukawa:** See?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :(((((((((

**itsamystery.mp3:** ill buy u some love gems later ouma to cheer u up

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** oh r u cheating on ur crush with me

**itsamystery.mp3:** nvm go die

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I WAS JOKIGN PLEASE I WANTT THOSE LOVE GEMS

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** YOHANEE IS PROBABLY GOIGN TO HAVE AN ULTRA RARE SOON AND SHES MY FAV FROM AQOURS I NEEDDD THAT ULTRA RARE YUO DONT UNDERSTAND

**itsamystery.mp3:** sure jan

**hoshi352847:** If you all don’t go to sleep this instant, I will personally visit your individual dorm rooms in the near future and murder you in your sleep.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** (‘A’  );;;

**kawoshin:** oyasumiiii

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** weeb

**MakiHarukawa:** We’re Japanese, dipshit.

 

\----------

 

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the SUPER Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 10th ] _

_ [ 7:34 ] _

 

**hoshi352847:** Just for the record, my best girls are Hanayo and Ruby.

**KillMe:** This is not what I wanted to wake up to on my birthday.

**hoshi352847:** Oh, Happy Birthday Tojo-san.

**KillMe:** Thank you, Ryouma-san. You’re the first to wish me a Happy Birthday, I should note.

**hoshi352847:** Wow lucky me.

**KillMe:** Your sarcasm is not lost on me, and frankly, if I actually cared about my birthday, I’d probably be more upset.

**hoshi352847:** I wasn’t trying to be sarcastic but 

**hoshi352847:** I genuinely hope you have a Happy Birthday.

**KillMe:** Oh.

**KillMe:** Thank you once again, then, Ryouma-san.

 

\----------

 

**_the supportive trans boys chat (feat kiibo)_ **

 

_ [ May 10th ] _

_ [ 7:46 ] _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** HOSHI IS STEALIGN KIRUMI FROM ME

**sherlock:** Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions concerning idol games (specifically Love Live and Ensemble Stars/Enstars, as those are the two I play the most) feel free to hit me up with any questions!
> 
> In addition, please leave kudos and KIND comments if you enjoyed! If you didn't, well, no one is forcing you to write mean comments!
> 
> But nice comments will get new chapters out faster! A win win.


	9. Young Love, How Sweet It Is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Kirumi is accounted for and delivered.

**_the supportive trans boys chat (feat kiibo)_ **

 

_[ May 10th ]_

_[ 7:46 ]_

 

 **sherlock:** You know when you...just.

 **sherlock:** Are...depressed?

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** (leans down till my bottom lip is touching the mic) i am depression

 **sherlock:** I think I’ll count that as a vote of support.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** speaking of SUPPORT GUYS TODAY IS TOJOS BIRTHDAY

 **itsamystery.mp3:** snap snap snap snap snap

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** …

 **itsamystery.mp3:** dot dot dot….and?

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ……..

 **kiibo:** ………….

 **sherlock:** …………………

 **itsamystery.mp3:** what the fuck

 **itsamystery.mp3:** ouma didnt you say you were gonna make chocolates for me to give to her

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** NO??!?!??!?!?

 **kiibo:** Yes, i can confirm that i do not believe Ouma promised anything of the sort

 **kiibo:** I believe he might have suggested it, but you refused the gesture saying that Tojo did not like chocolates

 **itsamystery.mp3:** ….

 **itsamystery.mp3:** i wanna fucking die

 **sherlock:** Same.

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** same

 **kiibo:** No dying is allowed in this group chat :/

 **kiibo:** Hey did you guys see that !!!!!!!

 **kiibo:** I discovered a new emoji!!!!!!!! On my own!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** congrats kiibo my boy

 **kiibo:** Thank you!!!!!!

 **kiibo:** :/

 **kiibo:** :///

 **kiibo:** :////////

 **sherlock:** Honestly, that emoji accurately depicts my feelings right now.

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** rantarou channn i know what you should get tojo chan

 **itsamystery.mp3:** what

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** a nintendo switch

 **sherlock:** Are you simply suggesting that because the cartridges taste horrible?

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ha ha yeah u bet ur ass

 **sherlock:** I’m...not surprised, but albeit disappointed.

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** saihara-chan would u do the nintendo switch cartridge eating challenge if u were a youtuber

 **sherlock:** I don’t need to be a youtuber to do the challenge.

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Then Will You Do It

 **sherlock:** I don’t own a Switch.

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** what if i bought u a switch cartridge

 **sherlock:** I’m not letting a toddler buy me a Switch cartridge just to eat it.

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WOW

 **itsamystery.mp3:** no no that actually might be a good idea

 **sherlock:** ….pardon?

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** YES I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU AMAMI-CHAN

 **itsamystery.mp3:** NO no getting saihara a nintendo switch thats a bad idea

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :(

 **sherlock:** Getting Tojo a Switch, then?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** yaaasss boyzzzzz

 **kiibo:** I believe that the professor owns several of these switches!!

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** whta the hell

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** why wasnt i notified of this

 **kiibo:** Because you never asked

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** touche

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** kiibo have you eaten any switch cartridges

 **kiibo:**...I dont have any taste buds

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:**.

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** o okay

 **sherlock:** Ouma-kun….

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** jsut let me die boyz

 **itsamystery.mp3:** no this is a supportive group chat kids

 **itsamystery.mp3:** le sigh

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ….’le sigh’

 **itsamystery.mp3:** yeah did i stutter

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Le Sigh

 **itsamystery.mp3:** Did I Fucking Stutter

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** no im just in shock

 **itsamystery.mp3:** :V

 **itsamystery.mp3:** im pretty offended

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yea yea whtever

 **sherlock:** Since Ouma-kun lives closest to Kiibo-kun, maybe you can go over and help bring the Switch to school?

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yea i can do that

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** >_o)bb

 **sherlock:** Thank you!

 **itsamystery.mp3:** hhhh you guys r so SWEET

 **itsamystery.mp3:** (‘A’ ;;;

 **itsamystery.mp3:** ;;; ‘A’)

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** anything for our heterosexual friend

 **itsamystery.mp3:** ex fucking cuse YOU

 **itsamystery.mp3:** its called being bi bi bi

 **itsamystery.mp3:** i like guys AND gals

 **itsamystery.mp3:** you wanna know a secret ouma

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** sure

 **itsamystery.mp3:** when school first started i had a crush on you bc u were really cute

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** JFKDSFKDSKFJSDKFKSD

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:**  DSJGSGFDJGJDSGJKFDKS G FDM

 **kiibo:** Aw, thats cute!!!

 **sherlock:** I agree!

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:**  JFDSF SDF RJDJFJGJJVJDFSJ

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** whHH AT THE FUCKK

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** YUOO DONTN JSUT  GO ANDNN  ADMIT THAT OUT OF THE BLUE?!??!

 **itsamystery.mp3:** well i dont anymore because i got actual #taste

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** fjdskff f dsfjjfjdjjdjj

 **itsamystery.mp3:** are you disappointed ;))

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:**.

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** No

 **itsamystery.mp3:** thats suspicious

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** says mister ‘im not a suspicious guy’

 **itsamystery.mp3:** yes

 **itsamystery.mp3:** bc im not

 **sherlock:** This romance is cute and all, but school is starting soon.

 **kiibo:** Yes ouma san!! please hurry up and make your way over here so i can sneak you in without the professor noticing!!!

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** k~

  


\----------

 

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the SUPER Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_[ May 10th ]_

_[ 8:14 ]_

 

 **piano protag:** ouma and kiibo where are you guys.

 **piano protag:** school is about to START

 **piano protag:** the last time that this happened kiibo brought a train to school

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WE’RE NOT BRINGING A TRAIN TO SCHOOL

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** not this time

 **piano protag:** <___<

 **piano protag:** >___>

 **kiibo:** akamatsu-san, i can confirm that no trains are being brought to school!

 **piano protag:** …...alright

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** WE’RE RUNNIGN AS FAST AS WE CANN BUT WE’RE PROBABLY GONNA BE LATE CAN YOUU CONVINCE CHISA TO START LIKE AC OUPLE MINTUES LATE

 **superiorlesbian:** maybe you wouldn’t be so late if you weren’t running and texting at the same time

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** like you don’t do that all the time

 **superiorlesbian:** touche

 **nyangie:** angies got your back ouma-kun~~

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** thanks babe >3o)

 **nyangie:** >3o)b

 **superiorlesbian:** actually just go die ouma

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** trust me i am trying

 **nyangie:** ok but a lot of paint is going to be owed to angie

 **piano protag:** DONT DUMP A BUCKET OF PAINT ON CHISAS HEAD??!?!??!?!?!?

 **MakiHarukawa:** Too late.

 **kawoshin:** this is certainly…!! something!

 **nyangie:** alright youve got at least seven more minutes on this bucko

 **kiibo:** That should be enough time to make it over there!! thank you very much yonaga san!!

 **nyangie:** noooo problemo

 

_[ May 10th ]_

_[ 9:06 ]_

 

 **KillMe:**...why is there a Nintendo Switch placed on my desk?

 **Big Friendly Giant:** Oh! Ouma-san placed it there directly before class began, along with Kiibo-san!

 **superiorlesbian:** EW

 **superiorlesbian:** WHAT THE HELL

 **KillMe:** Is this supposed to be...some sort of romantic gesture?

 **kiibo:** the gift is not from me

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yea and not me either im gay as Fuck

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I Am But A Messenger

 **robotfucker69:** who the hell here would trust ouma enough to act as a messenger to tojo

 **piano protag:** not me

 **sherlock:** not me

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:**..

 **hoshi352847:** Not me.

 **kawoshin:** Not me.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** not i

 **nyangie:** not angie~~

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** …….

 **sherlock:** Is something the matter, Ouma-kun?

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ………….

 **✨ rhimiko ✨:** ah

 **✨ rhimiko ✨:** he’s crying

 **man in the moon:** AGAIN?!?!?

 **man in the moon:** OUMA JEEZ

 **shit goo jeez:** I know from whom the gift is~!

 **shit goo jeez:** Tojo-san, if you’d like, you can ask me via dms?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** n noo

 **shit goo jeez:** Oho?

 **shit goo jeez:** Is something the matter, Amami-kun?

 **itsamystery.mp3:** no its just

 **itsamystery.mp3:** uhh

 **piano protag:**??

 **itsamystery.mp3:** don t you think that person would be unhappy beign revealed to tojo-san after going through all that effort

 **itsamystery.mp3:** to.. to  hide who they were

 **itsamystery.mp3:** so she wouldnt find out

 **itsamystery.mp3:** they wanted to do a nice thing for her without her figuring out who they were

 **itsamystery.mp3:** shouldnt you respect their privacy

 **itsamystery.mp3:** they obviously care a lot for her since they got a switch for her birthday didnt they

 **kiibo:** _[ This message has been deleted. ]_

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** yeah me too kiibo i didnt see the message but i feel like i know what it meant

 **itsamystery.mp3:** it mustve been hard to work up the courage to ask someone to place it on her desk for them

 **itsamystery.mp3:** to even be open to their feelings in the first place

 **itsamystery.mp3:** despite knowing the risk that they could be found out

 **itsamystery.mp3:** doesnt that mean something to you!! how much they care for tojo-san!!!!!

 **itsamystery.mp3:** the amount of how much they care for tojo-san must be a lot

 **itsamystery.mp3:** thats. thats all im saying

 **shit goo jeez:** Hmm~ I guess.

 **shit goo jeez:** Sorry then, Tojo-san! I won’t tell you.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** Oh thank you

 **shit goo jeez:** Though, that mostly is due to the fact that~

 **shit goo jeez:** I don’t think I need to even say anything, now.

 **itsamystery.mp3:** ah

 

 **_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _has left the group chat._

 

 **shit goo jeez:** Oh!

 **shit goo jeez:** I didn’t expect him to do that!

 **piano protag:** someone add him back Jeez

 

 **_hoshi352847_ ** _has added_ **_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _to the group chat._

 

 **_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _has left the group chat._

 

 **robotfucker69:** honestly me too fam

 

 **_man in the moon_ ** _has added_ **_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _to the group chat._

 

 **_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _has left the group chat._

 

 **piano protag:** Oh he.

 **piano protag:** Just got up and. left the classroom

 **nyangie:** hhhhhh is amami san going to be okay??

 **nyangie:** angie is going to pray to kami-sama mmmmmm

 **sherlock:** Ah, I certainly feel bad now…

 **Big Friendly Giant:** Gonta does hope he’s going to be alright…;;;

 **Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Look What You Guys Did. You Fucked Up A Perfectly Good Amami Is What You Did. Look At Him. He’s Got Anxiety.

 **KillMe:** I think I need to excuse myself from the group chat, too.

 **nyangie:** oh!!

 **nyangie:** uhm!! happy birthday, kirumi-chan!!!

 **KillMe:** Thank you, Yonaga-san.

 

 **_KillMe_ ** _has left the group chat._

 

 **Big Friendly Giant:** Oh...Gonta is worried.

 **Big Friendly Giant:** Very very worried for both Tojo-san and Amami-san…

 **piano protag:** dont worry gokuhara they’ll be fine!!!

 **Big Friendly Giant:**...promise?

 **piano protag:** YEAH!!! promise!!

 **piano protag:** <3

 **Big Friendly Giant:**...alright, thank you very much.

 **nyangie:** angie is going to go and pray to kami-sama hhh

 **kawoshin:**...perhaps we should all concentrate on class, for now?

 **MakiHarukawa:** Indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos if you did!
> 
> In addition, a discord channel for both writers and readers of ndrv3 fanfiction was created; please feel free to join! https://discord.gg/yGNZcVb


	10. Heterosexual Drama? In My Group Chat? More Likely Than You Think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to the title, the heterosexual drama is completely ignored as Amami and Toujou are added back to the group chat, and a sense of normalcy returns.

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the SUPER Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 12th ] _

_ [ 17:26 ] _

 

**piano protag:** uuughgughughguGUH

**piano protag:** oKAY!!! THIS CHAT HAS BEEN LIKE !!!! SUPER FRICKIGN DEAD

**piano protag:** just because some damn heTEROSEXUALS COULDN’T DEAL WITH THEIR DRAMA!!!!

**piano protag:** i am NOT! ABOUT! THIS! LIFE

**nyangie:** aaaa hear hear!!!

**nyangie:** angie misses talking to all of you (‘A’  );;;

**nyangie:** she wants to converse with her friends again!!!

**sherlock:** I am inclined to agree! The tension in the air between all of us recently has been...not pleasant.

**sherlock:** It’s not a good idea to have such unhealthy relationships with those whom we care the most deeply about!

**robotfucker69:** you tell em!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** go go saihara chan!!!!!!!

**sherlock:** Ouma-kun, I’ve been meaning to ask you.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ???? oho what is it my beloved saihara chan?

**sherlock:** …

**sherlock:** Nevermind.

**piano protag:** ANYWAY

**piano protag:** whos gonna add those damn hets back to the chat

**kiibo:** I believe theyre both bi, but i can add them!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** thank you dear beep boop

 

**_kiibo_ ** _ has added  _ **_itsamystery.mp3_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**_kiibo_ ** _ has added  _ **_KillMe_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**piano protag:** wb!!

**superiorlesbian:** welcome back!!

**nyangie:** weeeelcome back!!!! o7

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** welcome back mother cluckers

**sherlock:** Welcome back!

**hoshi352847:** welcome to my twisted mind

**itsamystery.mp3:** i wasn’t planning on saying anything and actually i was planning on flat out leaving but then the chat cryptid acknowledged my return so i’m honor bound to stay

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** and not because i did? :(((((

**itsamystery.mp3:** nah

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** D:<<<<<<

**piano protag:** suck it up kid

**piano protag:** toujou-san if u feel uncomfortable u don’t have to say anything

**piano protag:** just please don’t leave this chat needs 2 stay united

**KillMe:** Thank you, Akamatsu-san.

**piano protag:** (^v^)/

**itsamystery.mp3:** i want to fuckign die

**hoshi352847:** same.

**sherlock:** Same

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** saaaaaaame dude

**shit goo jeez:** ^^^ Retweet

**itsamystery.mp3:** fdsfdsjkfkjdsfjkds you didnt strike me as the type to say ‘retweet’ shinguji-kun

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** he didnt strike me as the type to have the username ‘shit goo jeez’ but here we are i guess

**kiibo:** This isnt a joking matter… if you guys are ever sad or depressed please!! dont hesitate to knock on my door!!!

**kiibo:** Its always opened!!! id do anything for my friends!!!!

**piano protag:** aw thats rly sweet of u 2 offer keebler!!

**sherlock:** Yes, thank you!

**kiibo:** Uh

**kiibo:** Pardon

**kiibo:** ...Keebler??

**piano protag:** yea

**piano protag:** Keebler. thats you

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** HFJDJKFDSKJFJKDSJFKS

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** KEE EBELRE?!?!??!?!?!?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** KKEBELELRELRKLERJEREFJDJFKSUFDFSDFIDNSF MDFNJDSFD FJDFNDJF

**kiibo:** I...dont see the amusement in the matter?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:**  r u kidding i havent laughed this hard in wEEKS

**kiibo:** I...feel like thats a lie

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** dam u got me ur right

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i lost my shit far more when u said ‘whos robotfucker69’ back when this group chat was first created

**robotfucker69:** YALL BE SILENCING THE CREATIVE VOICE

**robotfucker69:** YOU CANT TAKE AWAY MY FREEDOM OF SPEECH!!!!

**robotfucker69:** YOU. CANT. SILENCE. THE. USER. NAME. OF. ROBOT. FUCKER. SIXTY. NINE.

**kiibo:** ….

**kiibo:** ...frankly, i feel somewhat uncomfortable

**piano protag:** iruma-san, you can keep your username as it is but perhaps you could be a bit more… lowkey about it?

**robotfucker69:** uggghhh fine :PPP

**man on the moon:** anyway uh

**man on the moon:** i know i dont talk much here but i have a question for you all

**robotfucker69:** y’all

**man on the moon:** whatever

**man on the moon:** okay so this is

**man on the moon:** a very, very serious question

**man on the moon:** i want you all to take this seriously

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ok

**man on the moon:** what is your opinion

**man on the moon:** on

**man on the moon:** coleslaw

**sherlock:** I’m personally not a fan of it.

**kiibo:** I dont have any taste buds

**nyangie:** yeah angie thinks its satans food

**nyangie:** baaad stuff

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i think its alright

**man on the moon:** hoshi?

 

**_hoshi352847_ ** _ has removed  _ **_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ from the group chat. _

 

**itsamystery.mp3:** FKDSFKDSKJFJDSK

**itsamystery.mp3:** HFJKDSJKFDJKSFJKDSJKFDKSJJKFDSJKFKJDS

**sherlock:** i

**piano protag:** IMM PSISIGN

**robotfucker69:** IIC ANTNT BREATHE

**man on the moon:** A N Y B O D Y E L S E?

**kiibo:** I

**kiibo:** isnt this a bit harsh?

**piano protag:** I think its hilarious

**robotfucker69:** ARE WE JUST GONNA

**robotfucker69:** KEEP HIM. OUT THERE

**nyangie:** yes

**nyangie:** please

**superiorlesbian:** PLEASE

**man on the moon:** akamatsu sama what is your final jurisdiction

**piano protag:** i think we shld add him back in

**man on the moon:** :((((

**man on the moon:** dam

**man on the moon:** hoshi?

 

**_hoshi352847_ ** _ has added  _ **_Boom Boom I Am A Prince_ ** _ to the group chat. _

 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** You. You. I Tried To Extend The Hand Of Kindness. To Lend You Help When You Were Down. You Lost Something. I Tried To Replace What You Had Lost. And What Do You Do To Me? You Spit In My Face- No, You Throw The Metaphorical Dirt Of Rejection Into My Face. You Are Mean To Me. You Insult Me. You Dont Appreciate Anything I

**itsamystery.mp3:** cant use the same joke twice mdude

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i still feel fuckign betrayed

**man in the moon:** SAYS THE GUY WHO LIKES COLESLAW

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I NEVER SAID I LIKED IT I JUST SAID I THOUGHT IT WAS ALRIGHT

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** I AM!! NEUTRAL!!!! TO!!!!!! COLESLAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**man in the moon:** as the great man, Jesus Christ, once said

**man in the moon:** ‘if you are not with me, then you are against me’

**robotfucker69:** did he actually say that

**man in the moon:** yea he did

**man in the moon:** if you dont believe me go and pick up the g OOD BOOK

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** slaps u with a Bible

**sherlock:** Ouma.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** slap slap

**nyangie:** angie feels like all the joy in this group chat has been completely drained because of

**nyangie:** kokichi

**nyangie:** fucking

**nyangie:** ouma

**superiorlesbian:** tenko is inclined to agree

**man in the moon:** he truly is satan i mean like

**man in the moon:** first he was born and then like??

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** hey hey i cant control the fact that i was fuckign born

**man in the moon:** this whole??? coleslaw business????

**man in the moon:** like u just cant trust people anymore like u use to yknow

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i miss the time when this group chat was actually supportive

**piano protag:** u know what

**man in the moon:** what

**piano protag:** the whole movie night is almost upon us

**piano protag:** u know what we’re going to do?

**piano protag:** we’re going to meet up at shirogane-san’s house

**piano protag:** and we are going

**piano protag:** to watch. some. mcfreaking. Anime.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you had me until anime

**piano protag:** dont lie to me you filthy old taco

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** old taco?

**KillMe:** I believe she means ‘otaku’.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter, but I also want to thank everyone for their continued support! In addition to reaching an amazing 565 kudos, this fic is also the most popular fic in the entirety of the NDRV3 tag on ao3 - which is no small achievement, and I'm honestly touched beyond words! Thank you so, so much!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, and I'll try to get the next chapters out faster!


	11. Killing Your Classmates Is Most Certainly Not Advisable! (Or; The Sleepover, Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirogane tries to decide on an anime before the party, Ouma almost dies but, unfortunately, does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, updates for this fic have been a bit on the slow side, but that's mostly due to the fact that I've been working on many other fics in the meantime - mostly the fic 'life could be beautiful' which contains major ndrv3 spoilers BUT is set to be over 200k words so, heh, it's certainly a project,
> 
> I hope this chapter is worth the wait! (Though it's probably not aha)

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the SUPER Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 13th ] _

_ [ 14:36 ] _

 

**kawoshin:** alright!! i know the party isn’t for a couple more hours but ive been like

**kawoshin:** thinking about what anime we should watch :/

**man in the moon:** oh joy

**kawoshin:** i mean there’s a ton of options

**kawoshin:** at first i was leaning towards the classic neon genesis evangelion

**kawoshin:** but that’s a bit too much for first timers to swallow?? at least that’s what i find it’s certainly a pretty overwhelming anime especially the first time you watch it

**kawoshin:** and the last thing i want is for you all to get so bored of an anime right off the bat that you won’t watch it anymore

**kawoshin:** there’s always like...hmm i don’t know

**kawoshin:** sonic?? i guess???

**itsamystery.mp3:** g o t t a g o f a s t

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** run away at the speed of sound make tracks fastest hedgehog around smth smth stuck in a new location WITH. OUT. AN. Y. EX. PLA. NA. TION. no time for relaxation d d d d d dont break dont break just go go go go go g g g g go go na na na na na na na na na na na SONIC sonics on the run SONIC sonics number one SONIC hes going fast so u better watch out for sonic x

**kawoshin:** you lowtier piece of shit those aren’t even the correct lyrics

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** well ex fucking cuse me

**piano protag:** noooooooo fighting !!! 3:<<<

**nyangie:** angie agrees!! fighting is bad and sonic is good

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i agree with that statement!

**kawoshin:** shit tier anime smh

**sherlock:** Mm, off topic, but I saw this meme going around that I  _ know  _ was supposed to be funny, but I thought it posed a good question since we’re all high school students.

**sherlock:** What are you guys planning/intending on majoring in…?

**kawoshin:** Anime

**kawoshin:** speaking of anime you guys better come up with a good anime to watch and soon

**nyangie:** angies an art major obviously hehe

**shit goo jeez:** Actually, I’ve considered becoming a Psychology major. There’s so much sadness in the world lately, I want to try and help people. Alternatively, I’d like to major in Gender Studies - it’s certainly a controversial topic, and perhaps it would help me figure out a bit more about myself.

**superiorlesbian:** oh shit tenko thinks those are

**superiorlesbian:** surprisingly good majors??

**robotfucker69:** honestly i thought he was going to say that he was going to major in like stalking or some weird kinky shit

**shit goo jeez:** ...thanks?

**piano protag:** hmm,, i’m not quite sure what major i want to study in!

**piano protag:** obviously something to do with music but..hmm

**piano protag:** i know with my skill i could easily become some world wide performer or something but.. mm idk i kinda wanna be a teacher!! help some kids!!!

**superiorlesbian:** definitely a noble pursuit, akamatsu san!!!

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** i dont need school im a mage

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** i can just cast a money spell on me and im good 2 go

**piano protag:** ...im not quite sure that’s how it works

**superiorlesbian:** that sounds like a great idea yumeno san!!!!!

**piano protag:** i dont know why i even try

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** minecraft

**itsamystery.mp3:** minecraft as well

**sherlock:** Those are not majors...

**sherlock:** Also, you can’t learn Minecraft at school.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** THINK AGAIN MORTAL

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO_cs1DrbhA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO_cs1DrbhA) MINECRAFT IS BEING ACCEPTED INTO SOCIETY RIGHT!!! NOW!!!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** it is only a matter of time before it will become a college major; and surely it will become one before i enter college

**MakiHarukawa:** That implies that you’re smart enough to graduate from high school.

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

**kiibo:** You typed that up fast ouma!! 8OOO

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i didnt type that up lmao im not strong enough for that i just copied and pasted it

**Big Friendly Giant:** !!! Ouma-kun!!!! Please do not kill Harukawa-san!!!!!!!

**Big Friendly Giant:** Please!!! PLease it is Not  A GOOD idea please!!!!!   
**Big Friendly Giant:** Gonta doES  not waknt Harukawa-sannn to di ei!!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** hfdjksfjkdsk it was a joke gonta

**nyangie:** its joke

**MakiHarukawa:** As if Ouma could ever kill me.

**Big Friendly Giant:** O oh…

**superiorlesbian:** tenko can’t believe you guys made gonta crytype

**kawoshin:** speaking of killing

**kawoshin:** i’m going to kill all of you unless you come up with a good anime for us to watch and soon

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** puella madoka magica smth smth

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** idk if thats how it spelled but the abbreviation is pmmd

**kawoshin:** ALRIGHT!! MAGICAL GIRL ANIME

**kawoshin:** i can work with that

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** hetalia

**superiorlesbian:** NO

**piano protag:** NOO

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** no

**KillMe:** No.

**robotfucker69:** YESS

**itsamystery.mp3:** yES!!

**robotfucker69:** YESsSS

**shit goo jeez:** maybe

**kiibo:** What’s hetalia?

**kawoshin:** i can consider this option.

**hoshi352847:** Ouma, if because of you we have to sit through several episodes of Hetalia, I hope you know that you have effectively set a bounty over your head. Your days to live will be even more numbered than they were beforehand, if that was possible, and trust me when I say that you will never be able to live a single more day of your life without looking over your shoulder in fear of what could potentially happen. Maybe you think your DICE minions will protect you, perhaps you think that years from now I will have forgotten but when you least expect it, I will be there, and your life will be put to an excruciating halt. 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** a

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i retract my previous suggestion of the anime hetalia

**kawoshin:** no now i’m considering it more seriously

**superiorlesbian:** yeah tenko says go for it

**✨ rhimiko ✨:** ye !

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE

**shit goo jeez:** Mmm…

**shit goo jeez:** I’ll have to get back to you on that.

**kiibo:** I don’t want you to die ouma-kun!!

**Big Friendly Giant:** Nor does Gonta!

**KillMe:** Having you die would be...regrettable.

**KillMe:** Nonetheless, since it’s my birthday celebration in a sense, is it alright if I suggest the anime we watch?

**kawoshin:** eh sure

**KillMe:** Recently I’ve been getting involved with idol games, and it came to my attention that there was a...Love Live anime?

**KillMe:** Perhaps we can watch that.

**Big Friendly Giant:** Oh! Gonta knows about this!

**Big Friendly Giant:** He hasn’t seen it but he knows about it!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i bet you do after scouting that fucking nico ur

**kawoshin:** ye u know what sure

**kawoshin:** its a good anime

**itsamystery.mp3:** ALSO

**itsamystery.mp3:** we’re watching the alvin and the chipmunks movie

**kawoshin:** .

**kawoshin:** okay which one

**itsamystery.mp3:** chipwrecked

**kawoshin:** don’t act like i know which one that is

**itsamystery.mp3:** its the third one you uncultured swine

**kawoshin:** i specialize in anime not not anime

**itsamystery.mp3:** ‘not not anime’

**kawoshin:** Did I Fucking Stutter.

**itsamystery.mp3:** no its nothing

**piano protag:** uhm..!!

**piano protag:** but...in other news!

**piano protag:** perhaps we should begin to prepare for the party/sleepover? :o

**piano protag:** we only have a limited timeframe and shirogane san, you need to prepare the most, right?

**kawoshin:** aa ur right

**kawoshin:** see you guys there i guess!

**Big Friendly Giant:** Gonta looks forward to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more frequent updates on things, my tumblr is idaate.tumblr.com and my twitter (where I'm the most active) is @oumatxt ! 
> 
> As always, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


	12. And We Reach The Anti-Climatic Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it's an update ha ha!
> 
> Anyway. I wasn't planning on updating this fic ever again but...I really wanted to a) close it up & b) write another group chat series because I think it's just. A fun thing to do lol.
> 
> However, I didn't want to continue this particular fic since when I started it my grasp of the characters was Absolute Garbage not to mention my humor was not top notch.
> 
> So! I'm wrapping this fic up and have already started a new one that'll be up within a couple days. It takes place in the same timeline as this fic, just a lot further down the line and. A lot better, frankly, ww.
> 
> This last chapter isn't the best but I hope you enjoy anyways!

**_Hope’s Peak Academy’s 79th Class: the SUPER Supportive Group Chat_ **

 

_ [ May 13th ] _

_ [ 19:07 ] _

 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :piss:

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :pee:

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :piss:

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :pee:

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :piss: :pee:

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :pee: :piss:

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :piss: :piss: :piss: :piss: :piss:

**man in the moon:** hey i’m here to say what the actual fuck ouma??

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** owo whats this

**man in the moon:** stop posting pee 1 and pee 2 emojis over and over

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** uHHHH EXCUSE YOU ITS PISS AND PEE NOT PEE ONE AND PEE TWO

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** THEY HAVE FUCKING NAMES YOU ANIMAL!!!

**man in the moon:** what fucking ever

**man in the moon:** why are you even texting in here we’re at the party right now

**man in the moon:** at least i think you are

**man in the moon:** you’re not in the living room right now where the fuck are you

**man in the moon:** ouma

**man in the moon:** ouma where are you

**man in the moon:** Ouma Don’t Leave Me Fucking Hanging Like This

**man in the moon:** ouma fucking okichi

**man in the moon:** **kokichi

**man in the moon:** OUMA WHAT THE FUCK?

**man in the moon:** ouma

**man in the moon:** ouma

**man in the moon:** ouma

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** aw did momota-chan miss me uwu?

**man in the moon:** its more like im living in a constant state of fear when i dont see you and know exactly what you’re up to

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you know what fair enough

**nyangie:** well what is kokichi up to?? owo??

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** i told tojo-chan to confront amami-chan during the party because tojo-chan obviously doesn’t like amami-chan back and amami-chan is just falling into compulsive heterosexuality all over agian sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**man in the moon:**

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** cat got your tongue momota-chan?

**man in the moon:** why would you put that in a public fucking group chat

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** mmmmmmmmmmmm

**man in the moon:** ouma both amami and tojo are in this chat

**man in the moon:** they’re going to see this messages

**man in the moon:** Ouma

**man in the moon:** ouammamamama you’re a fucking idiot

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** says you!!! and it doesn’t matter because the scene will happen before they actually see these messages

**nyangie:** mmmm angie can’t fully understand that sort of romance agenda buut

**nyangie:** she Does think that you’re being inconsiderate kokichi 

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** they’ll be thanking me later believe me

**man in the moon:** ouma where the fuck even are you

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** where am i? I wonder~~!

**man in the moon:** no its not fuckign funny

**man in the moon:** do you know how scary it is not to know where ouma kokichi is hiding

**man in the moon:** the answer is pretty fucking scary

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** you’re right.. its pretty scary being all alone :((

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** momota chan come find me~~~

**man in the moon:** no

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :(

**piano protag:** hey i came in here to tell momotakun and angie-san to stop texting in the group chat

**man in the moon:** read the damn logs

**piano protag:** oh

**piano protag:** oh ouma-kun wtf?

**man in the moon:** RIGHT??

**piano protag:** is that why amami-kun was hiding in the bathroom earlier

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** uwaa? Did he already go ahead with the confession?

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** how daring~~

**piano protag:** didnt he technically already sort of confess

**man in the moon:** idfk

**man in the moon:** guys romance sucks

**man in the moon:** it really does like jeez 

**man in the moon:** its just so dumb a concept?? and people make whole huge deals out of it when it really isnt all that it is laid out to be

**man in the moon:** society has it so that if you dont find love they label you as “useless” in life or smth

**man in the moon:** Not Worth It

**man in the moon:** like people who are aro?? Oftentimes they force themselves into relationships just to feel like they belong or otherwise feel like they’re ‘broken’ when that isnt the fucking case at all

**nyangie:** mm… angie felt like that for a long time…

**man in the moon:** shti angie are you aro

**man in the moon:** Nice

**piano protag:** Nice

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Nice

**nyangie:** bwaaaa thank you all !! Gods blessings upon you

**nyangie:** ( sparkle ) ( sparkle )

**man in the moon:** anyways

**man in the moon:** my point is romance is dumb idk where i was going with this

**man in the moon:** we should put less emphasis on it i guess idfk

**man in the moon:** just let what happens happen and dont walk  huge circles around the whole thing

**piano protag:** bwaaa hear hear !!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** wow momota-chan you said something not stupid for the first time in your miserable life maybe~!

**man in the moon:** shut up

**itsamystery.mp3:** so

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** owowo? Whats this?

**nyangie:** the man of the hour arrives on the scene!

**itsamystery.mp3:** So.

**itsamystery.mp3:** oh ouma what the fuck

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** uwu~

**man in the moon:** i can kill him for you if you want

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** ónò!!!!

**itsamystery.mp3:** no but thanks fo r the offer

**itsamystery.mp3:** anyways. I guess it doesn't matter what i put in this chat now

**itsamystery.mp3:** but tojo essentially told me that while shes flattered i should think over my own feelings and see how i really feel

**itsamystery.mp3:** and also to go love myself.

**itsamystery.mp3:** because i havent been doing enough of that lately it seems

**nyangie:** angie cant tell if that’s something incredibly profound or really a sick burn

**man in the moon:** same

**piano protag:** same

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** same

**itsamystery.mp3:** Anyway. I guess that's that then

**itsamystery.mp3:** ill think this thing out. I’m not as upset as i thought id be??

**itsamystery.mp3:** thanks guys

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** Huzzah~~!!

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** im so happy for you!

**man in the moon:** you know what me too amami im glad u got closure

**itsamystery.mp3:** Haha, thanks

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** now its time to celebrate

**Boom Boom I Am A Prince:** :3c

**piano protag:** ouMa

**nyangie:** kokichi

**man in the moon:** OUMA WHAT WAS THAT NOSIE

**itsamystery.mp3:** whwe re is ouma

**sherlock:** Hey guys what wAS THTA NOISE

**man in the moon:** OUMA IM GONNA KILL YOU

**superiorlesbian:** tENKO IS GONNA DOUBLE KILL YOU

**piano protag:** Guys I Hate this

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a fic by me that isn't disgustingly ridden with angst.
> 
> I already have the next couple chapters written out, and just need some editing; they should come out within the next several days!
> 
> I have a plot planned out for this fic, and plan to update it once or twice a week? We'll see what my schedule allows rip.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos; they really honestly make my day to see them!


End file.
